The Second Dog
by jedidah
Summary: She leaned out further and then glanced back at Finny and Ciel. "Finny, tell me something in all honesty, what color is the sky?" OC. Not abandoned, I swear. Just on hiatus because of the suckiness of Netflix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What have they done to my mansion?" Ciel Phantomhive asked as he stared at what had once been his home, but then there had been complications hadn't there. It had been nearly a year since he had seen it last and he was not exactly thrilled. They'd come back just to look things over but then it had started to rain and they'd been stuck in town for more than an hour. Now the sky was gray and overcast with heavy black clouds hanging low in the sky.

"I do not know my lord." Sebastian replied as he to stared at the Manor.

Outwardly The Manor hadn't been changed but grounds were pristine and showed extreme care had been taken in their up keep, and nowhere in sight were there any signs of the usual shenanigans that Finian had gotten up to before. And the air of gloom that had always seemed to hang over the manor had gone. Then Ciel noticed the small building in the back of the manor, he briefly wondered what it was. The two stood at the end of the drive looking at the house. Many of the windows were open and they could hear the sounds of crashes from within.

They walked toward the front door and Sebastian lifted his hand to knock. The door was flung open and Finny, Bard and Maylene threw themselves at the two on the doorstep. They were all shouting happily and Ciel shouted for order. They stepped back and stared. Then a low voice spoke from the doorway. "Well that's a face I never thought I'd see again."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he glared at the man who stepped out of the doorway. He was slightly taller than Sebastian and his face was more finely drawn and sensitive. His eyes were narrower and his mouth smaller. His eyes were a dark almost purple black and his hair was long, and pulled into a low ponytail. His clothes were black, tailored to fit his lean form. He moved with a slow lazy grace, and he smirked at Sebastian. He smiled and held out his hand, "Can we call a truce?"

Sebastian thought for a moment then he smiled and the two shook hands. Ciel watched impassively and then looked at Finny. "What is going on?" 

The gardener shrugged. "Well when the Queen found out you had disappeared she appointed another lord."

Ciel blinked and shook his head, "She didn't waste time."

The black eyed man smiled and said, "If you would come inside and wait for a moment I shall bring you some tea."

They complied and were soon seated comfortably in armchairs in the sitting room. The servants disappeared. Ciel looked around and realized that almost everything was different. The books on the shelves were different, the chairs were different, even the desk in the corner was different. He sat stiff and uncomfortable on the edge of the chair and waited for the tea to appear.

Sebastian smiled as the tea appeared. "I thought someone of your status didn't take contracts."

The other butler smiled and his eyes flashed jet as he put the tea pot down and said. "I have not taken a contract."

Sebastian went still and stared at the man. The man was about to say something more when the front door opened with a bang and several loud voices could be heard. The smile was replaced by a frown as the man headed for the door. Sebastian and Ciel followed and stayed in the doorway as they watched the scene at the front door.

A tall, slim girl wearing a blue dress and holding a riding crop in one gloved hand had two men backed up against the wall as she stood in front of them. A hand was on her hip and the crop was under one man's chin. She wore a blue hat that was cocked at a rakish angle over her right eye. She spoke slowly, "I thought I made it clear that if I ever caught anyone poaching again I would take action."

The man started to speak but she pressed the crop harder against his throat. He gurgled and spoke no more, she sighed and said, "Well this is going to get interesting."

She whirled and looked toward the three. Her smile was wide and pleasant, her eyes wide and gray but so shiny they looked silver. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that was falling down one side of her face. It was the color of blackened cherries, much darker than Grell's hair, a color Ciel had seen before on a human, it was not unlike Maylene's. She pulled off her gloves and tossed her hat into a corner as she said, "Edmund, go and fetch the whip."

Edmund bowed slowly and moved toward another door. Behind her one of the men grabbed her shoulder and swung her around. She stared down at the men as they bowed and tried to avert her fury. She kicked him and stepped away from them she grabbed the door's handles and threw them open wide.

Edmund returned and he looked at the girl as she said, "Right listen up, you have a choice. You can be whipped within an inch of your lives or you can eat something." She smiled and her teeth gleamed as she asked, "Which do you choose?"

Their choice was no surprise. She smiled and nodded to Edmund. The butler disappeared and returned a moment later carrying two plates. He handed them over to the two men. They contained two seemingly innocent looking pieces of cake. He handed them over and stepped back. The two men shoveled down the food and the girl smiled as she watched them. She said in an amused voice, "This was made by my personal chef, Bardroy."

Then they started to cry. Tears ran down their faces as they clawed at their mouths. Then both men howled and ran. She watched them and started to smile. Then she laughed. She leaned against the wall and slid down until her head rested on her knees and she laughed even harder. Edmund shook his head as he said, "My lady we have guests."

She looked up and stood quickly. She was at Ciel's side in an instant and was staring hard at him. "Oh you're the one who was before me. Phantomhive, wasn't it?"She stepped back and said, "You're rather short aren't you? I don't see how you could be considered scary in the least."She whirled and said, "Make sure that you have rooms prepared for them." Then she looked back at Ciel. "Your butler, he is a demon isn't he?"

Ciel nodded and she smiled again. "I thought so. It's quite obvious the demons usually are so incredibly pretty, or handsome, in Edmund's case anyway. Grim reapers to, except for that thing with all that hair and the pointed teeth, he smells just a little bloody for my taste."

Sebastian watched her closely searching for any kind of mark that would indicate a contract. But he found none. She caught his glance and raised her eyebrows. She stuck out her tongue and when he gave her a severe glance she grabbed Edmund's hand as the butler started to leave the room. She held onto his hand and ducked behind his back a little as she said in a low voice, "You knew him, didn't you? I can see him." Her mouth curled in a smile as she laughed. "Well you two certainly didn't get along." Then her eyes widened and she looked up at Edmund, the shock plain on her pale face, "I never would have guessed that."

At that remark, both Edmund and Sebastian turned hard glares on her and she shrugged at them as she pulled off her hat and tossed it onto a chair. She grabbed Ciel's hand and said in a light voice, "Come along child, I want you to show me your old room."

She pulled him away up the stairs and the two had disappeared a second later. Sebastian and Edmund glared at each other, but they both knew that their personal animosity came second to their duty to their master. Or mistress as the case was. They glared at each other a little longer and then heard the door opening. They both looked away and arranged their faces in smiles of welcome. Bard walked in and looked around warily. "Has she gone yet?"

He continued as he glanced around wildly. "It's gone."

Edmund sighed, "What has gone?"

Xxxxx

Ciel was shoved down the halls as she said, "Well hurry up, I want to see where you used to have everything."

He pulled free of her grip and stepped away from her. She smiled at him and Ciel stared at her hard. He noticed her eyes, so gray and flecked with silver. He shivered as she stared at him. She might have had her gaze turned on him, but she didn't seem to be looking at him. It was as if her body was there but her mind was somewhere else entirely. They looked at each other for a moment longer and then she smiled. She moved with a speed Ciel hadn't thought possible and snatched his eye patch away from him.

She swatted his hand away as he reached to cover his eye. She pushed aside his hair and looked at his eye. She smiled as she said, "It's a little odd I will admit, but it gives you character. Why do you cover up who you are?"

He had no answer so she patted his head and handed back his eye patch. She glanced out of the window and asked. "What color is the sky today?"

Ciel didn't answer. Instead he asked a question of his own. "Can't you see it?"

She glanced at him and gave a small smile. "No I can't. I haven't been able to see colors since I was nine." She pushed aside her hair, "What color is the sky?"

Ciel lied. "It's blue, cloudy but the sky is blue."

She grinned and gave a happy laugh as she said, "My favorite color was blue. But know I have to rely on Edmund to tell me what color I'm wearing." She gave a small frown, "Unfortunately our tastes differ somewhat."

Ciel was about to ask what she meant by that when it dawned on him and he went a little red. Instead he gave a bored sigh and she rolled her gray eyes as she said, "I know you're a boy and utterly bored by all things that have to do with clothes." A devious smirk crossed her features as she said in a low almost seductive voice, "But you do know about clothes don't you, little robin?"

Ciel's mouth opened wide and his breath hitched as she laughed at him and grabbed his hand once more. She pulled him off down the hall and said as they went, "My name is Seersha."

He said, "Seersha?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder and said, "Yes, odd isn't it?"

He said nothing and she continued pulling him down the hall. She rounded a corner and at the same time Finny came around the corner the opposite way. The three collided and Seersha gave a small yelp as Finnie's head cracked against her chin, Ciel was elbowed in the chest and winced as they went over in a heap. Seersha laughed as she lay on the floor with Finny atop her, crushing her slightly. She continued laughing as Finny bounded to his feet and started apologizing profusely.

"Miss Seersha I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry!" Finny pulled her to her feet and propped her against the wall. He helped Ciel to his feet and they both stared at Seersha as the girl continued to laugh.

She finally stopped laughing and put her hands on Finnie's shoulders. She said in a breathless voice, "It's alright, I don't mind."

She stiffened suddenly and her eyes widened. She pushed Finny aside and ran to the window. She shook her head and pushed the window open. She leaned out and her feet left the floor. She shouted, "Edmund there's some trash on the lawn!"

She leaned out further and then glanced back at Finny and Ciel. "Finny tell me something in all honesty, what color is the sky?"

Ciel sighed as Finny answered. "It's gray."

She nodded. "I was right."

Then she slipped over the edge of the window and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seersha slipped over the window sill and fell. She wasn't worried. Edmund's strong arms caught her and held her for a moment as if she weighed no more than a baby. She smiled at him as he put her down, "Did you find that trash?"

"Of course, it has been removed from the grounds." Edmund bowed slightly as he spoke. Seersha grinned and said, "I knew you'd be able to get to it before I hit the ground."

She looked up at the window and saw Ciel and Finny leaning out and staring down at them. She waved at them and they ducked back inside, both embarrassed to be caught staring. She laughed aloud and asked, "Did you get rooms for those two ready?"

"If I couldn't do that much what kind of butler would I be?" Edmund asked as he looked down at her. She rolled her eyes as she muttered, "I knew you would say that."

He smirked as she wandered off after giving him a disgusted look. Seersha rounded the corner of the house and ran over to the stable. She'd had it built when she first moved there. She dashed inside the door and ran over to her horse's stall. She reached up and stroked his neck. He was a huge gray stallion, with rolling eyes that always showed the whites. His coat was dappled with lighter shades of white and his muscles rippled as he stamped his hoof on the ground and snorted at her. She whispered softly to him as she opened the door of his stall and put his halter on, "Hello Moonlight, how are you today?"

He whickered at her and blew at her as she fastened the last strap. She giggled and went to get his saddle and the blanket that went under it. She remembered his bridle as she walked away and grabbed it one handed as she juggled the saddle. She dropped the bridle as she tossed the saddle blanket onto Moonlight's back. She adjusted it then slipped the saddle onto his back. She fastened the girth and checked the stirrups straps. Then she put on his bridle and walked him out of the stable.

She tied him to the fence and left him for a moment as she grabbed her riding crop. Then she went back and climbed onto the fence. Then she slid onto his back and sat up, she knew she would be in trouble if anyone saw her riding like a man instead of sidesaddle but sidesaddles were so troublesome. She gave him a swift kick and Moonlight shot off like a rocket into the woods behind the manor.

She leaned in close to his neck to avoid the overhanging branches. But she never once tried to steer him, she gave him his head and allowed him to go where he wished. She winced as a branch caught her right shoulder and ripped through her sleeve. She sighed when she realized she was going to have mending to do.

There was a cracking noise, a gunshot Seersha knew the noise well, the angry baying of dogs and the loud shouting of men. Moonlight reared up, neighing wildly as he did. Seersha clung onto his sides with her knees and held his mane tightly to keep from being flung to the ground. Once she had gotten Moonlight under control, and he had all four hooves firmly on the ground, Seersha clicked her tongue and they started toward the babble of noise at a swift trot. She looked around avidly as they broke the tree cover and she saw the crowd.

It was men in bright red hunting jackets, riding shiny horses, with dogs surrounding them as they rode in hot pursuit of a small red fox. The fox ran as hard as it could, but it was obvious that the animal was tiring swiftly and would not be able to run much further. Seersha saw the fox swerve in her direction and jumped off Moonlight's back.

As the fox came at her she put her hands down and waited. The fox sensed that she was the only human around that wasn't out for his blood and ran straight into her arms. Seersha straightened up and climbed quickly onto Moonlight's back as the dogs came toward her.

The hounds charged Moonlight and dashed around him in circles as the howled and yelped. Seersha swayed with his rhythm as Moonlight jumped around nervously as one of the dogs nipped at his hooves. Then Moonlight kicked out with one long, strong legs and the dog went down with another yelp. Moonlight's eyes rolled more wildly than they ever had before and he neighed loudly.

The dogs backed off a bit but they never once took their eyes off the quivering fox that lay in Seersha's arms. She petted the fox softly as the men rode up. Several of them were older men, who looked as fat and pompous as the barn yard cockerel. Others were younger men who seemed easily cowed by a harsh word. But the one who seemed the leader caught her gaze and she groaned inwardly. It was Viscount of Druitt.

She felt a hand on her lag and looked down, Edmund was there. She smiled at him then looked up at the approaching men. One of the older men said in a wheezy voice, "I say, young lady put that animal down. He might bite you and then where would you be, hem? No answer me that if you can."

Seersha spoke up, "If he bites me it will be only because you and your rabbles presence frightens him."

She handed the fox to Edmund and said, "Take him back home. Let Finny take care of him."

Edmund bowed as he said, "As you wish my Lady." He gave the men a hard glance and said in a lower tone, "I will be close by if you should need me."

She smiled at him as he walked away then she turned her attention back to the men. She put one hand on her hip and said in a hard voice, "This is my property. I have given orders that no one is allowed to touch an animal once it has come onto my land. I could have all of you arrested for trespassing if I wished to."

The men murmured to each other then one of the younger men spoke as he raised a hand in a placating gesture, "There's no need for that. We will leave."

She watched them as they rode away. The Viscount waited until the others had gone then he rode over to her and said in an amiable voice, "My, my you seem much more at ease here in the woods with a ripped dress than you do at one of my parties."

She looked at him as if he was pond scum, though it was an insult to pond scum, but he was to brazen to be affected by the glare. "Maybe I prefer the company of the woodland creatures to those who attend your parties, Viscount."

He smiled at her, "If you wish my little fire brand we could have a party here one day. Here, the two of us, alone, like two young lovers escaping into the woodlands for a night away from the constraints of society."

She considered slapping him but decided against it. "I believe, Viscount, I would prefer to walk on hot coals barefoot."

She swung Moonlight around and steered him back into the woods. She heard the Viscount laughing and ground her teeth furiously. She always felt silly after speaking to him, simply because he never to her insults seriously and seemed to think she was simply playing hard to get and wanted him to continue pursuing her.

She kicked Moonlight and the horse broke into a gallop. They were soon back at the stable. She jumped off the horse's back and unfastened his saddle, bridle and pulled off the blanket. She carried all three into the tack room and hung them in the proper places. Then she went back to Moonlight. She gave him a swift brushing and turned him out into the pasture to graze. She watched as he ran the length of the field then back again, shaking his head and breathing hard as he did.

Seersha walked quickly back to the house and slipped in the back door. She ran up to her room and slammed her door as she went inside her room. Her room was wide and spacious with a huge bay window that had a small desk in front of it. On the desk were several unopened letters and a few dozen open books. A small potted plant sat precariously on the desk's edge. The plant was a small tree. It had been given to her as a gift by a friend of her family. She couldn't remember what it was called. At the left of her desk was a small Roman style couch with several large pillows on it.

She turned to her left and walked over to the large wardrobe that stood against that wall. The doors of the wardrobe were intricately carved with trees, flowers and mythical creatures. They showed up starkly against the wardrobe's dark wood and always fascinated Seersha. She ran her fingers over their surface as she opened the doors. She pulled it open and pulled out a dress. She looked at the small piece of paper pinned to the dress. It had only one word written on it, "Purple."

She smiled and laid the dress on a small chair that was in front of the wardrobe. Then she closed the doors and picked up the dress. She walked to the other side of the room and put the dress down on her bed. The bed was a simple affair with white cotton sheets and a brightly colored quilt on the top. She sat down on the edge of the bed and bent down to take off her shoes. She pulled them off and set them at the end of her bed. Then she stood up and started to unbutton her dress. She slipped it down over her shoulders and stepped out of it.

Seersha laid that dress on her bed and picked up the second dress. That was when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled and saw a tall man standing behind her. His hair was long and he wore glasses. His teeth were sharp and pointy and he carried a pair of scissors in each hand. Seersha's eyes opened wide and she was about to shout for Edmund when the man moved faster than she could blink.

He was at her side in a second and held the scissors threateningly. He glared at her, "You are defiantly on the 'To Die List' after having that butler of yours throw me in the river."

Seersha ducked out from under his arm as she said in her defense, "I never told him to throw you in the river. I just told him to remove the trash from the lawn."

The man's face turned dark and Seersha guessed he had gone red with anger. She reached a hand behind her as she hit the wall and pressed her fingertips against the small knot in the wall. A small tray popped out and she grabbed the gun that lay there. She pointed it at the man, "Right, you move faster than the average human. But do you think you can move faster than a bullet?"

"Well of course I can. I'd lose my job if I couldn't. And what do you mean average human?" The man asked as he glared at her.

Seersha shook her head and whispered. "Edmund, hurry up."

The door was thrown open and Edmund strode into the room. He took in the situation at a glance and went for the man. Seersha winced as she watched Edmund's fist connect with the man's nose. Blood spurted and the man fell back holding his face and howling, "That's it I'm adding you to the list!"

The noise had attracted attention and Maylene, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Ciel and Sebastian stood in the doorway watching. Ciel sighed as he recognized Grell Sutcliffe. Sebastian also sighed; he also hoped that Edmund would give the reaper a good beating.

Seersha put the gun down and walked over to stand next to Edmund. She felt something stab her bare foot and looked down. One of the scissors that the man had carried lay on the floor. She picked it up and stared at it, then a smile curved her lips and she said, "Edmund what do these do?"

Her butler looked at them and was about to answer when the other man said in a nervous voice, "I need that. It's my Death Scythe."

Seersha laughed. "More like Death scissors. No offense, but these aren't exactly impressive."

"I know, but my boss won't give me back my specially modified Scythe." The man pouted as he leaned against Seersha's desk and felt his nose.

Seersha went and stood beside him. She patted his arm as she said in a soothing tone, "Oh he sounds horrid. Why do you keep working for him if he's so mean?"

"I don't have choice." He started to sulk and Seersha gave him a hug as she said, "Oh you poor thing. How about I send my butler to the kitchen and have him make you some tea to make up for his throwing you in the river. It'll make you feel better."

He nodded and she said as she smiled at him, "Well I suppose you know my name but how about you tell me yours."

He opened his mouth, exposing his pointy teeth, but before he could say anything Ciel spoke up. "His name is Grell."

Grell looked up and his eyes lit up. He threw himself at Sebastian as he declaimed. "At last my bliss is complete! Not only do I have the stoic Edmund at my side, but now my glorious Bassie has come back to me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Grell wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and hung there. The demon shoved him away and said in a disgusted voice, "Contain yourself Grell."

Seersha laughed and took Grell's arm and said, "Edmund would you please make us some tea. The poor dear is obviously traumatized by his employer. The rest of you, go away and play charades, or something." She helped Grell to the couch and had him lie down. She patted his forehead and smoothed back his hair, "Now don't you worry about a thing. No one's going to hurt you anymore. How about you tell me all about that nasty boss of yours?"

Edmund shut the door, effectively cutting off the crowd's view of the two sitting on the couch. He started for the kitchen. Ciel stayed in the hall glaring at the door, until Finny grabbed his hand, "Come on young master, Miss Seersha said for us to play charades and that's what we'll do."

"I don't want to play charades. Let me go!" Ciel struggled as Finny pulled him down the halls. "Sebastian, help me!"

"But my lord, playing a game would be good for you." Sebastian said as he put a hand on his chest and bowed. Then he followed Edmund to the kitchen.

Sebastian shut the door behind them and watched as Edmund began to make a pot of tea. Sebastian gave a soft chuckle as he watched Edmund making tea. The younger demon wasn't exactly talented when it came to tea making. Sebastian stepped up behind him and took the tea from his hands. "Allow me."

Edmund watched as Sebastian made the tea. His long slender hands were deft and sure as he ground the leaves with the pastel and began to heat the water. Edmund said in a reflective tone, "You've gotten better at tea making."

Sebastian smiled as he continued with the tea. Then he asked, "Do you regret your decision?"

"No, why would I?" Edmund asked as he got the china down and laid it out.

"Because it meant that we never would have seen each other again, save for this twist of fate." Sebastian said as he stepped closer to Edmund. He out a hand on the second demon's shoulder and was surprised when Edmund pulled away and stared at him levelly, "You still have the chance for this. It just depends on the heart."

Sebastian gave a laugh, "I do not have that chance now."

They stared at one another, red eyes meeting purple. Then the kettle started to whistle and they both started off with their duties as if no one had spoken.

**XXXXX**

**Thank you to ReginaSlytherin (awesome name) and Fell4 for reviewing. Again don't read the revies unless you want a spoiler. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grell lay on the couch with a hand over his eyes. His coat had been flung to one side and his hair was disheveled. Seersha sat on a chair and held a small notebook, which she scribbled in every few seconds. She looked up as Grell said, "I don't understand why he's so mean to me. I have never hidden my feelings. It's not fair, I love her."

Seersha looked up and said, "Wait, you just said her. But we have been talking about William your boss."

Grell gave a laugh, "Just a slip of the tongue."

Seersha stared at him and then said in an awed voice, "You killed her didn't you?"

Grell sat up and started to pace about as he waved his hands and said, "I wasn't- I didn't- well I did but- I-"

Seersha sighed, "Silly Reaper." She stood up and stepped toward him, "I can see her, and she was so beautiful." Her eyes closed and she shuddered, "Why did you do that?" She held up a hand, "Don't tell me, I wouldn't understand." Seersha looked up and then asked, as if it had just occurred to her, "Why am I on the 'To Die List'?"

"Do you remember where you used to live?" Grell asked as he sat up and swung his legs off the couch.

"Yes, I used to live in-"Seersha began.

"Exactly, that's why you're on the 'To Die List'." Grell stated as if she knew what he was talking about.

Seersha cocked her head. "Alright I'll go along with this."

She walked over to the window and clasped her hands behind her back. Then she went back to her bed and slipped into her dress. She finished fastening the buttons and turned back to Grell, "So I'm supposed to die because I know where I used to live? Well that seems silly. But let me make you a proposition, if you don't kill me I'll allow you to live here until your boss shows up to retrieve you."

Grell stared at her. "Are you serious?" His face brightened, "Oh you are!" He bounded to her side and knelt in front of her. He took her hands and said soulfully, "I will be your faithful servant as long as I am able to do so."

Seersha extracted herself from his grip and said, "There are of course certain conditions, one: you are not allowed to unduly bother Edmund or Sebastian. Two: you may not enter any locked room in the house without first receiving my permission. And finally, you are not allowed to have your scythe until William comes to get you. Do we have an agreement?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, of course we do."

They shook hands and Seersha smiled, "Good, now tell me why I'm supposed to die."

"I told you, you're supposed to die because you know where you used to live." Grell was sitting again and fiddling with the tiny tree on her desk.

Seersha rolled her eyes, "That's so silly."

"Blame my boss, I don't have anything to do with the list I merely carry out my assignments." Grell said. He pulled on a branch to hard and it snapped. Seersha glared at him and he tried to reattach the branch.

She shook her head, "Don't mess with it anymore, you'll end up ruining completely. My poor little plant."

She looked up as the door opened and Edmund entered carrying a tea tray. She gave him a wide grin, "Oh good, Edmund do you mind terribly if Grell stays with us for a few days?"

Edmund looked at her and from the look on his face it was as if Seersha had just suggested he cut off her hand. He looked at Grell, disdainfully as he answered, "Of course, my lady. Where should I put him, the cellar perhaps or maybe the attic?"

Seersha shook her head and said sweetly, "I was thinking more along the lines of one of the guest rooms."

Edmund nodded and bowed, "Come along, Grell."

Seersha watched them as they left; Edmund took the tea with him, and smiled. Then she went to her desk and sat down. She picked up a letter and opened it carefully. She read it through and shook her head. She sighed and put it down. She picked up another and opened it. This time her face went red and she crumpled the letter and tossed it away from her. She picked up another and opened it. Then she screamed. "Edmund, get in here!"

He appeared in a second and stood beside her. She held up the letter and he read it. He stared at her. "Why is this a problem?"

"You know I don't do well at social events and now I'm being forced to go to a ball, something will go wrong. Last time we went to a ball it was interrupted by that crazy man running around naked and screaming about the apocalypse. And the one before that was the one where that Indian prince locked himself outside and got frost bite. Then there was the one before that when I poured ice on the French ambassador, well I think he was the ambassador, after he tried to kiss me." Seersha looked at him pleadingly, "Couldn't I pretend to be ill?"

"Now my lady, you can't pretend such a thing. You must go the, queen has ordered it." Edmund placed the letter on her desk as he spoke.

"You know as well as I do, that Victoria is a fake." Seersha said as she stood up and began pacing. "But I suppose I have to go, simply to keep up the charade. Fine I'll go, but you have to accompany me to the dress maker."

Edmund's mouth tightened and he glared at her as he said, "Of course my lady."

"I will, of course, be taking Ciel and Sebastian with me, poor boy, stuck with the grumpy demon, though he is a pretty demon, all the time. He needs some fun in his life." Seersha sat down and thought for a moment before saying, "I wish I could tell Elizabeth he was back, but it would break her heart when he leaves again. She's a silly little thing but she does have a good heart."

Edmund merely looked at her as she spoke. She looked up at him, "Oh well I suppose we should get going."

"Going, my lady?" He asked as he was about to start pouring the tea.

"Didn't I tell you? The ball is in two days time and we have to go to London to attend." Seersha smiled as she stood up. She grinned at him, "I know you knew that. Why on earth do you humor me?"

He merely gave her a sly grin and said nothing. Seersha blew out an annoyed breath and said, "Shoo, I want to think."

As he left she sipped her tea and looked at a second letter she had received. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. Then a small smile crept over her features and she stood up. She rummaged around her bookshelf till she found the book she was looking for. She opened it and pulled out the book of matches she had stowed in its carved out pages.

She pulled a match out and set the letter on fire. She held it as it burned the dropped it out the window and watched as the last spark went out. Then she shut her window and ducked back inside to make plans for her stay in London.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Seersha walked down the road quickly, looking back over her shoulder at Edmund, Sebastian and Ciel. "Hurry up, you're all so slow."

She walked faster and turned off on a small side street that led to a dirty and smoke clogged street. She walked to the end of the street and stopped in front of the last house. Edmund and the rest caught up with her and she said, "We're here."

She went up the steps and knocked twice. The door opened a moment later and a tall, round woman with green eyes and shiny black hair looked out. Her mouth was covered in a light shade of pink and she grinned like a child as she said, "So the Seer has returned. What do you need this time?"

Seersha grinned, "There's a ball tomorrow and I need a dress, and a wig." She put a finger to her lips, "And I need the talents of the best seamstress in London, namely you Jeanette Lisbon."

The woman shook her head. "Flattery will get everywhere." She stepped aside and held the door open, "Come in."

Seersha walked inside and the rest followed her. Jeanette shut the door and said, "Come along."

They followed her through the house. It was small and dusty. Ciel could smell something he was sure was opium floating around in the air as they walked. Jeanette pressed a hand against the wall and the section of paneling slid back to reveal a long corridor with light shining at the bottom. They stepped inside and Jeanette slid the wall closed behind them.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase they were momentarily blinded by the bright light. As their vision cleared they could see long table covered with piles of material, racks of dresses and scraps of cloth lying on the floor. To the left of the room was another section of tables, but these were filled with wigs. Dozens of women milled around, at each section of tables. It was organized and quiet but there was the occasional curse as someone stabbed their finger with a needle.

Jeanette led them to a table and called, "Florence, the little lady is here. I'll need your help."

A small woman, barely more than a girl, came over hurriedly. Her skin was dark, but her hair was nearly white it was so blond and her eyes were bright and the color of a plum. She carried a small woven basket filled with needles, thread and a measuring string. As she walked another woman accidentally bumped a stack of dresses and they fell to the floor. Florence pivoted on one foot and stepped around the mess. She came over and put the basket on the table. She smiled at Seersha, "What color would you like?"

"What do you suggest?" Seersha shrugged as she asked. She sat on the edge of the table and swung her legs. Then she looked up with a smile, "Oh I almost forgot. Florence, Jeanette I'd like you to meet Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel is the small, pretty one. Sebastian is the handsome one."

The woman nodded, impersonally, as Seersha continued. "Could you make Ciel a wig the same color as my hair?"

"Why?" Of course, Ciel had to ask.

"Well now that you're back, for however long that is, I didn't think you would wish to spend all your time cooped up in the manor. So you can pretend to be my little brother, and then you can go out with no fear of being hounded by reporters. They all flock to me now." Seersha put a finger on Ciel's lips and tilted his chin up slightly as she said. "No arguments, I'm older, and I am your superior in rank, now that you are no longer a lord." Seersha smiled at him and removed her finger. Ciel said nothing but looked mutinous.

Jeanette looked at Ciel and then glanced at Seersha's hair, "We could my lady, but we'd need a sample of your hair. It's such an odd color; I doubt we have any wigs like that."

Seersha agreed, "Alright, then."

She picked up a pair of sheers that lay beside her on the table. Grabbed a lock of her long hair and snipped. Edmund winced as a good six inches of her thick hair came away and dangled in her hand as she held it out to Florence. "Here you go."

Florence took it and went over to the wig makers. Jeanette shook her head, as she glanced at Edmund "You'll have to even her hair up later."

Edmund nodded and turned Seersha's face toward him, with one finger as he inspected her hair. He leaned close to her, "My lady, you are too impulsive."

Seersha didn't seem bothered by his close proximity as she answered, "Impulsive is good for me. It helps me think." The she frowned and inclined her head, "Where's Grell? I asked if he wanted to come and he said yes, do you know where he is?"

Edmund sighed, "Do not worry about him, my lady. He is… safe."

XXXXXXX

Grell pounded on the door of the cellar, "Let me out! Let me out at once!"

Finny stood near the door and he called, "I'm sorry Mister. Grell, but I'm under orders not to let you out."

Grell slumped against the wall, "Am I at least allowed the comfort of food and drink?"

"You would be, but I'm under orders not to even open the door." Finny heard Grell sigh and ran off.

XXXXXX

Seersha gave Edmund a hard stare, "I know you aren't lying to me, but I don't entirely believe you."

Edmund shrugged, smiled and stepped back as Jeanette said, "Come along, we have a good selection for you."

Seersha smiled, "I knew you would."

The two walked off, leaving the three males behind. Edmund realized that Ciel was confused and said, "Jeanette is a trusted friend. She has always been good to my lady."

Seersha called, "Come on Edmund, I want your opinion on these dresses."

They hurried after the girl and were soon at the long racks of dresses that lined the walls of the room. Jeanette stood in front of the long rack; a small plaque was attached to the top of the rack. It listed the measurements of legs, arms, inseam, and chest. Ciel frowned and asked Seersha, "Are all these dresses yours?"

"No of course not, why would they be?" Seersha looked at him as if he was quite crazy. "No they're Jeanette's collection; she has a most productive business."

Jeanette smiled at Seersha and patted the girl's hair. "That is true, but I am not one to boast. I shall let others do that for me."

Seersha laughed as she continued, "Jeanette makes the most and the best dresses in the whole of London."

Jeanette explained. "All people might look different, but many people's bodies are the same. So I and my girls make all the dresses we can, in all the sizes and shapes possible. Many women do not wish to go through the hassle of a dressmaker, so they come to me and buy a readymade dress." She pulled a few dresses aside and said, "What are you looking for, something demure and conservative, or something more daring?"

Seersha shook her head as she sighed, "I need something different from my usual attire."

Jeanette nodded pointed at the two demons and said, "You two go back upstairs," Seersha looked confused but didn't gainsay the woman. Jeanette grabbed Ciel's shoulder and turned him toward the wigs, "and you are going to get a wig."

Seersha called to Ciel, "You'll also need a change of clothes, go and ask Florence." Ciel growled but went. Edmund lingered near Seersha, not wishing to let her out of his sight. Seersha looked at him, "Go on, I shall be just fine."

He bowed and went. Seersha turned back to Jeanette, "What's wrong, you never made him leave before."

Jeanette looked at her and said, "You were younger then."

Seersha shrugged and then looked back at the dresses. She fingered the stand up collar of one and ran her fingers down the small buttons at its front. She looked at Jeanette and smiled, "Now what do suggest?"

Jeanette shook her head, "Well let's see." She pulled one dress from the rack and held it up, then put it back. "No, to dark."

XXXXXX

Nearly three hours later Seersha emerged from the wall, holding a large package in her arms. She walked down the hall and found Ciel, Sebastian and Edmund waiting by the door. She smiled, "Ready to go?"

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked as he stood up. It had been the middle of the afternoon when they went in, but now the sun was going down and the sky was turning orange.

"A woman needs more time picking clothes than a man. And anyway we're the ones that people look at, not men." She cocked her head, "Unless, of course, they look as pretty as the three of you."

Ciel gave her a dour look. She grinned, and headed for the door. Edmund caught up with her and took the package from her. She sighed as she gave the door a push, then she looked back at Ciel, "Did you get your wig and the change of clothes?"

He nodded and Sebastian held up two packages, one small and one large. Seersha smiled, "Well, let's get going then."

She slipped out the door and headed down the street. She heard them behind her and walked faster. She looked down a side street she'd never noticed before and turned down it. She saw Edmund turn down the street out of the corner of her eye and walked even faster. Her heels clacked on the cobbled stones as she came to the end of the street and stopped.

She felt Edmund grab her shoulder and looked up at him, "What's wrong? I've never been this way before; I wanted to see where it went."

"No, you don't want to see where it goes." Edmund said firmly. He was stiff and his grip on her shoulder was tight. Seersha looked at the street and shrugged, "If you say so." She gave a laugh, "I don't see why you're trying to protect me from whatever's down there. You know what I am, there's not much I haven't seen."

Sebastian watched as Edmund led Seersha back down the street without argument. He glanced at Ciel, "Ah, if only you could have obeyed me so well."

Ciel sighed and glared at the girl as she walked down the street with Edmund. She smiled at him suddenly hit the sides of her head with her palms. "Oh no, I forgot! I was supposed to pick up that present today!"She looked at the sky and said, "If we run we might make it in time."

She took off, skirts fluttering and her shoes clacking on the pavement. Edmund watched her momentarily then said, "She doesn't seem to understand that I am the fastest being in the city."

Sebastian glanced at him as he remarked, "Well, second fastest."

Edmund raised a brow, "Was that a challenge?"

Sebastian rolled his shoulders gracefully, "If you wish."

They stared at each other and then moved at a blindingly fast pace. Sebastian threw Ciel over his shoulder and jumped to the roof of the closest house. Edmund stayed on the ground and ran after Seersha. He scooped her up and ran even faster. He jumped and was on the roofs of London. He and Sebastian ran full tilt, each wanting to be first. But Sebastian had overlooked one important detail; he didn't know where they were going.

**XXXXXX**

**Thanks to bored411, ReginaSlytherin and justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for reviewing. Reviews are fun! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edmund jumped off the roof and did a small flip before he landed in front of the small nondescript building. Seersha had both hands latched firmly onto his lapels, and her eyes were wide and fixed as she said, "Next time, please, give me some warning."

Edmund set her down carefully and Seersha looked up as Sebastian landed beside Edmund. Ciel wriggled out of Sebastian's arms and dusted down his sleeves. Seersha took Ciel's hand, "Come along."

She pushed the door open and walked inside calling, "Mr. Finch, are you still here?"

A curtain in the back of the shop fluttered and a tall man walked out. He had blue eyes and pale yellow hair, he looked down at Seersha and said in a scratchy voice, "He's not in, if you come back tomorrow he'll be here."

Seersha nodded, "Oh alright," she turned to walk away and nodded at Edmund as she did. Edmund smiled and Ciel knew that something had happened. She turned and smiled at the man, "Are you sure he's not in?"

The man glared at her and was about to answer, but Edmund moved quickly, jumped over the counter and grabbed the back of man's head. He slammed the man's forehead against the counter and then let him slump over. Seersha jumped over the counter, her legs showing briefly as she scrambled. She pushed the curtain aside and slipped into the back room.

Her eyes widened and she was about to move forward when Edmund grabbed her arm and spun her around. She pressed her face against his chest and he held onto her as he surveyed the scene. Finch had been a small man but in death he seemed to have shrunk. His blood was pooling underneath him and was spreading rapidly. His head was thrown back and his throat was cut open in a wide gaping gash. His shirt front was soaked with blood and it was beginning to smell. His eyes were glazed over and had small dots of blood in their corners.

Edmund felt Seersha move her head a little. He looked down at her as she pulled away and walked over to the body. She glanced at the curtain as it trembled and Ciel attempted to look in, but he was yanked away by Sebastian. The demon glanced in and sniffed, "So inelegant."

Seersha glared at him. She stepped on something that cracked slightly and she bent to pick it up. She held it up, letting it dangle from her fingers as she inspected it. It was the small monocle Finch had always worn. The chain was snapped in the middle, Seersha supposed that whoever had killed him had snapped the chain without noticing.. She frowned as she said, "Odd isn't all the places where I conduct business, be it legal or no, has come under an attack, and though this is the first where someone has been killed I can't help but wonder, who's next?" She smiled, "Isn't it fun?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "You think murder is fun?"

"No, I simply enjoy the challenge of finding the murderer." Seersha said with a laugh as she closed the old man's eyes and stood up. She looked at Edmund, "Contact his family, if he has any and then make arrangements for his funeral."

He was about to bow when Seersha wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, "I never got to thank him."She stepped way and laughed, "Well I suppose he can wait till I get to Heaven and I doubt that will take much longer."

Ciel was about to question her but she went back into the front of the shop and picked up a package from behind the counter and inspected it. The package was a small, only slightly bigger than her palm; she smiled and then tossed it to Edmund. He caught it one handed and was about to tuck it under his arm when Seersha said, "You may as well open it, I bought it for you and since I don't know when your birthday is and Christmas is not for a long while you may as well have it now."

Edmund smiled lightly and did as she said that. As he took off the wrapping he folded the paper carefully and slipped it into his pocket. Seersha was kneeling beside the prostrate man and rifling through his pockets. She picked out a small slip of paper and read it. She stood up and said, "I'll be outside, I doubt you'll need me for a few moments, but call if you will."

She disappeared out the door and they saw her walk down the street to the left. Edmund turned his attention back to the package in his hands. He pulled out a small white card and read it,

Dear Edmund,

I know you broke your last one and I hope you don't mind that I bought this one for you. It's not the same, but I think you'll like this one, and if not I'll get you another one.

He put his head on one side as he finished unwrapping the package. He smiled and held up the pocket watch. It was bright silver with his initials engraved on the cover; the chain was long and had a made of the same silver. He opened it and saw that on the inside was engraved, _'To Edmund, my best butler.' _

Edmund blinked and put it in his pocket, arranging the silver chain carefully across the front of his vest. He looked up and gave Sebastian a smug stare. Sebastian refused to rise to Edmund's bait and took Ciel's shoulder as he walked to the front of the store. Sebastian looked around and said, "She's in trouble, you do know that don't you?"

Edmund nodded, "Naturally, but my lady wishes a bit of excitement. I will step in if she needs me. But that is not likely; my lady is almost as capable of defending herself as I would be."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, not quite believing that. Edmund walked to the door and stepped into the street. He looked around and didn't see Seersha, he frowned. This wasn't going to be any good on his review if he lost his charge. He started walking and concentrated on listening for the sounds Seersha made, the way she moved, breath, even the way she sometimes laughed for no particular reason save that she was alive.

Sebastian and Ciel followed him, Ciel was about to start complaining when he noted the smile on Sebastian's face. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, young master, I'm merely enjoying the company of a demon I do not have to kill." Sebastian said as he smiled and watched Edmund as he walked down the street.

XXXXX

Seersha ran up the flight of stairs, ran down the hall and pushed open the door at the end of the hall. She walked inside and said, "Well you might as well come out, I know you're here. You're very good at what you do, but I do have standards to maintain."

She looked around and her mouth wrinkled as the scent of raw cabbages hit her. The room was small and dirty. A pile of dirty clothes was tossed in the left corner of the room. She poked at it with her foot and jumped back as it wriggled. In the other corner were a small rickety cot and a night stand with only a chipped china dish on it. She walked over and touched the dish and then looked at the cot and poked at the pillow. A cloud of dust rose and she coughed.

"It's a mess, I know but it's serviceable for what I am here to do." Seersha turned and saw the speaker. She nodded, "Yes I suppose. You're very good you know. No one would suspect you. It's the perfect disguise, but I don't suppose much of this is disguise, is it? It's very clever you know, hire a thug to break in and while he's ransacking the place you kill the old man and disappear, leaving him to take the blame."

She sat down and then stiffened as the bed shook. She put her head on one side and said, "Who sent you, or better yet who paid you? That might get me more information."

"I don't know who wanted me to take this assignment, but I do know who paid me. A man called Banes, I've dealt with him before, but I don't know anything more about him than his name, and that he has a tattoo on his right arm. It's a tiger." The voice was low and soft as the boy spoke. He leaned against the wall and watched her. His face was shadowed and she could make out none of his features. He was about the same height as she was, and very thin.

Seersha nodded and said, "Thank you, but I have to ask, why are telling me? I thought I would have to beat it out of you; you are a trained assassin, are you not?"

"I am, but killing old men and women is not what I would call honorable." He said as he watched her.

"You call killing for money honorable? I'm not sure how anyone could call that honorable. But I suppose it can be." Seersha turned away and said, "You're supposed to kill me next, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I have already been paid." He moved like lightening and Seersha ducked as the knife was swung at her throat. She hit the floor and rolled under the bed. Her head hit one of the posts and she yelped. A hand reached under the bed and grabbed at her shoulder. She bit it and tasted the warm blood that came from the bite.

She grabbed the underside of the bed and held on as the hand tried to pull her out from under the bed. She gave a yell as the bed collapsed and the body and the mattress fell on top of her. They both started thrashing, both trying to get out first. Then they were both grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled to their feet.

Edmund glared at them and said in a low voice, "What was going on just now?"

"It's very simple, we both acted on a spur of the moment thought and it was about to end badly, though it would have been fun before it was over." Seersha said as she grinned at Edmund and wriggled her feet as they hung above the floor. "Can I touch the floor again, or am I banned from touching the floor? If I am can you please hold me, I don't think it would be healthy for me to touch the floor."

Edmund dropped the other person he held and cradled Seersha as he trapped the other by stepping on his chest. The boy had thick brown hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were yellowish brown as they glared up at Edmund. She shook her head, "Oh Edmund, you're being silly. I'll be alright. Now can you put me down, I want to speak to that –"

Edmund glared at the boy who lay on the floor, trapped beneath his foot and said, "You can speak to him from up here."

Seersha shook her head, "Where are Sebastian and Ciel? Are they lost?"

"No, they are waiting in the hall." Edmund stated as he continued glaring at the boy.

The boy glared back, Seersha frowned and said, "I think I can find a place for you at my estate, if you're interested."

Edmund's head snapped up and he stared at her. Seersha rested her head against his chin, put a finger on his lips and said, "Don't look so annoyed," she leaned her head closer to his ear and whispered, "He's pretty, I like him. Now don't kill him, do you understand?"

Edmund set her down and said, "As you wish my lady. We will join you shortly."

He turned and smiled at the boy as Seersha disappeared. But the moment she was out of the door, Edmund had grabbed the boy by the neck and pushed him against the wall. He leaned close to him and whispered, "Let me make this very clear, if you ever endanger my lady I will kill you. I have never disobeyed an order, but in this case I will. I will kill you slowly and painfully. You may be an assassin and trained since birth in the ways of death, but I will put you through more pain than you could have ever imagined if you so much as look at her the wrong way, are we quite clear?"

The boy was silent, but when Edmund pushed a little harder on his throat he croaked and said, "I won't hurt her, I'll try and keep her safe, I promise."

"The word of an assassin is worthless. But I will trust it, for now." Edmund released him and pointed to the door, "March."

Seersha waited outside and gave Edmund a look as he and the boy exited, "Well he isn't dead, but I suppose you still had to give him that scary look."

Edmund merely smiled and Ciel noted the way his eyes were smoldering and looked away. Seersha shook her head and took Ciel's hand and the hand of boy next Edmund and walked down the stairs, pulling them behind her as she walked. Sebastian watched as he said, "The boy is going to try and kill her again."

"I know, but my lady wishes to give him a chance. So I will watch them both and do whatever it takes to protect my lady." Edmund said as he smiled wider and started walking.

Sebastian watched him and then murmured, "I thought the bloodlust would have left you."

"No, I merely am not allowed to act upon it." Edmund's voice was slightly regretful, "It's a pity but my lady refuses to let me indulge. It's such a shame, I could so much fun."

Downstairs there was a sudden crash and the two demons were down the stairs in a moment. Seersha was sitting on the foot of the stairs and laughing hysterically as she watched Ciel and the boy attempted to detangle themselves from the other. They were red and glared at Seersha as she laughed and leaned against Edmund's leg. "Oh Edmund, they're better than the circus."

"What happened?" Edmund asked as Seersha stood up and jumped to the floor and twirled in a circle, her dress swirled out and showed the white cotton of her under clothes. She laughed and said, "I pushed them down the stairs, they weren't moving fast enough. And they, oh goodness they –"

She was cut off by a fit a giggles and then noted the looks Ciel and the boy were giving her and she ran for the door. Ciel and the boy followed her, Edmund and Sebastian exchanged glances and decided not to pursue the matter. It seemed particularly delicate. They all followed Seersha and were soon outside. Seersha was leaning against the wall and gazing off into the distance. She didn't acknowledge them and Edmund scooped her up and started walking. She merely stayed still and allowed him to carry her.

As they walked Ciel shook his head, "I might be wrong but am I wrong in thinking that the two of you have a different relationship than is usual?"

Sebastian smiled and Edmund looked at Ciel and said, "You might, but if you wish to know you must ask my lady."

Ciel nodded and made no further comment.

**XXXXXX **

**I apologize for taking so long. I've been rather busy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seersha sat up. She looked around and smiled at Ciel, "What are you thinking about, you look so gloomy."

He gave her a disgusted stare and she giggled, "Oh you're angry that I pushed you down the stairs. I already explained that, you were walking too slowly. So I well you have to admit if it hadn't happened to you, it would have been funny."

Ciel glared at her and she said, "Alright maybe it wouldn't have been funny, but I thought it was and I'll apologize if you like, but I won' be sorry really."

Ciel still refused to speak and Seersha's eyes gleamed as she moved to the other side of the carriage. She sat beside him and looked out the window. She heard Edmund and Sebastian talking and then it occurred to her to wonder where the boy was. She leaned out the window and looked up; she caught sight of his shoe and pulled back inside the carriage. She glanced at Ciel and said, "I am sorry, do you want a written apology?"

He put his head on one side and looked at her and Seersha grabbed his shoulder. She smiled at him then kissed his cheek lightly. Ciel scrambled back and she laughed, "Oh my goodness, you really are most adorable."

She released his shoulder and slipped out the window and hung on to the side of the carriage. She stood on the window and pulled herself up onto the top of it. She poked Edmund's shoulder, "Hallo, did you miss me?"

"Yes, my lady." Edmund said as she sat back and dangled her legs over the side of the carriage. Then she rolled onto her stomach and put her head in the window. "Ciel, come up here, it's more fun."

He muttered something and Seersha answered in the same insulting tones. Ciel's head appeared out the window and he glared at her. Seersha put down her hand and he took it with a grudging hiss. Seersha pulled him up and sat him next to her on the roof. Sebastian looked at Edmund, "You let her ride up here regularly?"

"She wants too, this isn't even one of the more dangerous things she has done." Edmund put his hand over his eyes as he said, "She once jumped off a river boat in the middle of a storm, and all to save a rabbit. I am more of a guardian than a butler."

Sebastian caught the turn of phrase and blinked, but he made no comment. Seersha wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "But that's what you are. You're my butler, and you're the best."

Edmund looked vaguely embarrassed as Sebastian smiled and looked pointedly at the road. Seersha laughed and turned back to Ciel and the boy. She pointed at him, "You, I can't simply call you boy, so tell me your name. And if you don't I shall let Ciel choose one for you, which may not be a good idea."

The boy stared at her for a moment and then said, "I have no name."

"In that case, Ciel pick a name." Seersha said as she leaned back against Edmund's back and got comfortable. She smiled and Ciel sighed, "If I must."

He was silent for a moment and thought. Then he said, "I can't think of anything."

Seersha groaned, "You're useless, pretty but useless." She put her head back and her cheek touched Edmund's as she said, "Do either of you have any suggestions?"

There was no response and Seersha snorted as she sat up and pulled Edmund's hair lightly, "It's amazing, the both of you can decimate a regiment of men, but the moment you have to do something relatively normal, you're nearly useless. Like when I was thirteen and I asked you what that man meant when he tired to –"

Edmund put a hand over her mouth and Seersha's eyes gleamed over the top of his gloved fingers as she gave a muffled laugh. Edmund removed his hand after a moment and Seersha sighed as she whispered in his ear, "Able to withstand the full force of twenty cannons, but still nervous about the basic questions any thirteen old will ask. It's cute."

Edmund growled lightly in his throat and refused to answer or look at her. Seersha laughed again and put her arms around his neck. She said, "Can I take him with tomorrow night? An assassin might prove useful. He could kill the viscount for me."

Edmund spoke firmly, "No, you may not."

"You're giving me orders. That's funny." Seersha said as she leaned back and looked at Ciel and the boy. "He still needs a name. Do you have any you'd prefer?"

He shook his head and she frowned. "You're no help." She sighed and sat up as they passed under an overhanging branch that hung over the road from the park. She grabbed at the leaves and smiled as she plucked one off. She held it up and twirled it in her fingers. "Now back to the matter at hand. Where are you from originally? You're not English and you sound vaguely American, but that's not it."

The boy looked at her considered not answering but then noted the glance Edmund had just tossed at him over his shoulder. The boy looked back at Seersha and said, "Canada."

"Really, Canada, a Canadian assassin, that's odd." Seersha said as she frowned, and then smiled. "We could call you Maple Leaf."

Ciel shuddered, "Is that the most original name you can come up with?"

"No I can come up with some very interesting names, most accepted in polite society." Seersha said as she continued twirling the leaf. Then she said, "I'll give the matter some thought, but for now, I want to sleep."

She slipped back inside the carriage and lay down.

XXXXX

When they reached the hotel they were staying at for the next day or two, Edmund ordered the boys back inside the carriage. He had Sebastian drive round the back, saying he did not wish for tongues to begin wagging. He picked Seersha up and carried her inside, cradling her in one arm as he carried the packages in the other. As they went up the stairs Edmund motioned for them to be silent. He unlocked the door and let them all into the large room.

It was furnished sumptuously. All red and gold, the bed, its sheets, the chairs, the small desk, the wardrobe and the window curtains, all done in red and gold. Edmund place Seersha carefully on the bed and then turned to the others. He spoke softly, "Sebastian, it would be prudent for you to rent another room."

Sebastian agreed and withdrew. Ciel and the boy stood awkwardly in the center of the room and Edmund said offhandedly, "Take a seat. Sebastian will not be long."

Ciel did as he was commanded but the boy merely stood beside the door, the stance of a bodyguard. Edmund raised an eyebrow and shot the boy a disgusted glance. Ciel asked as he watched Edmund put away the packages. "How did you come to be her butler?"

Edmund smiled, "You must ask her."

Ciel knew that would be his answer, but he had to ask anyway. Edmund continued putting away the packages as he smiled smugly to himself. The door was opened quietly and Sebastian reappeared, holding a room key and motioning for Ciel to follow him. Edmund looked up and said, "Take the boy with you."

"No, I said I would protect her, I can't do that if I'm not here." The boy swallowed as Edmund turned his gaze on him, but he didn't back down.

Edmund smiled and turned away. Then he took one step and stood beside the boy. He leaned down and smiled at him as he spoke in a soft voice, "I am more than capable of protecting her. Now go with Sebastian," he looked at Sebastian, "don't hesitate to kill him, if the need arises."

Sebastian took hold of the boy's shoulder and yanked him out of the room. Ciel rolled his eye and followed, shutting the door behind him as he left. Edmund smiled and continued moving around the room as he tidied the already immaculate room. But one can always trust the demon to find the one speck of dust on the picture frame, the one stray string that hung loose in the curtains.

He heard Seersha give a sigh and looked toward her. She was curled up slightly and her hands fisted the sheets as she shuddered. Edmund slipped to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. She stilled after a time and woke. She sat up and looked up at Edmund, "What's wrong?"

"You were dreaming again." Edmund said as he began tidying again. Seersha watched him and said, "The room is clean, you don't have to do that."

Edmund stopped in midstride and looked at her. Seersha rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly, you're the grown up, you're not supposed to be." She smiled at him and said, "What was I dreaming about?"

"I do not know, my lady." Edmund said as he stood beside the bed. Seersha smiled at him, "I don't remember either." She looked scared for just a moment then said, "I won't be able to sleep, will you stay with me till I do?"

Her eyes were big as she stared at him and Edmund nodded. Seersha leaned over and began undoing her shoes. Edmund took her hands and began doing it himself. She rolled her eyes, "I can do it. I'm not as helpless as Ciel. From what I can see he can't button his own shirts properly without Sebastian."

Edmund still continued and put her shoes next to the bed, neatly one beside the other. Seersha shook her head at him and took his hands in hers. She stared at him and said, "I think you've had enough of doing chores like that. You're not my servant, you're my friend."

They stared at each other and Edmund stood up. Seersha shook her head and lay back down. She pulled the blanket over her and said, "Stay with me."

Her silver eyes were closing rapidly as Edmund sat beside her on the bed. Seersha took his hand and was soon asleep.

**XXXXXX**

**Thank you to Bree Renee, bored411 and round and round we go for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Seersha was up before the sun. She slipped out into the hall, dressing quickly. Her eyes flicked to one side as she heard a door open. She saw the yellow eyed boy and smiled at him, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

He nodded and Seersha flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Come along. I want to get this Banes business taken care of before the ball and I don't want to bother Edmund."

"Why not?" He was at her side in a moment and Seersha grabbed his hand as she started down the stairs.

"He does everything else for me. I want to do this on my own, well without him anyway. I need you to take me to Banes. You do know where he is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I always know where my employer is. It pays off in the long run in case I make a mistake."

Seersha nodded, "I see. Well, it does make sense. If I was in your line of work I'd do the same thing." She put her head on one side, "Maybe I should take up assassin as a side business. What do you think?"

He shook his head, "I don't think you'd enjoy it."

"Oh I know I wouldn't. And besides, I make enough anyway." Seersha went to a window and pushed it open. She climbed out, hiking up her skirt so it didn't get caught on the sill.

"What do you do?" He followed her quickly and risked a glance back at the hotel as they started running down the sidewalk.

She glanced at him and her voice was deadly serious, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."He nodded and Seersha laughed, "Not that I'd want to, of course."

Seersha skidded to a halt and hailed a cab. The horse stopped and she climbed in as she said, "Tell him where to go."

He nodded and gave the driver the directions. Seersha pulled her ankles under her as she curled up in the corner of the cab and waited for them to start moving. The boy climbed in and sat beside her. Seersha blinked at him, "Is there anything I should know? Any traps or double crossing that I should be prepared for?"

He shook his head, "No, I said I'd help you and I will."

Seersha smiled at him, "Thank you."

**XXXXX**

Sebastian smirked at Edmund, "You do know she's run off with the boy, don't you?"

Edmund's eyes were blazing as he glared at the older demon. "Of course, I know that. How could I not know?"

He paced up and down, jumping onto the ceiling and pacing there when Ciel appeared. The boy glanced up, "Oh, he's discovered she's gone, hasn't he?"

Edmund hissed at him and Ciel frowned. They glared at each other for a time, but Ciel looked away after a moment. Edmund continued pacing and Sebastian, almost mockingly, asked, "Is it so unusual for her to run off?"

Edmund gave him a look that should have turned the older demon to stone. "She does it often, but not usually with a – a," he looked sick, "a boy." He looked pleadingly at Sebastian, "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Keep her on a leash, I suppose. I don't know exactly. Boys are much easier to contr- understand. Girls seem much more flighty, always changing their opinions on things."

Ciel snorted, "Well, maybe if you only took boys you wouldn't have problems like this."

Sebastian and Edmund looked at him. Edmund smirked scornfully, "Girls smell better."

Ciel looked confused as he glanced toward Sebastian, "Does that really matter?"

Sebastian nodded gravely, "Yes my lord, it does. You smell of leather and soap. She smells of lilies, cinnamon, and" his eyes darkened slightly, "wood smoke."

Edmund and Ciel were glaring at him as he finished.

**XXXXXX**

Seersha glanced out of the carriage as it came to a stop. She smiled, "I thought Banes abandoned this place. But I suppose it's the last place anyone would look for him."

The boy glanced at her, his yellow eyes narrow. "How did you know he's abandoned it?"

"I'm the reason he did." Seersha smiled as she continued, "He used to use this as storage for his goods after he smuggled them into the country. I happened to stumble upon it a few years ago and when I became her Dog I decided it was time to get rid of it."

He stared at her momentarily, and then he shook his head, "Now I know why he hates you." He frowned, "But he said that you took more than his business away from him. What was it?"

Seersha looked down and her fingers twined in her skirt as she replied in a low voice, "I took his face." She paused for a moment, "Well not me exactly, I had Edmund do it, but it was me."

"You're the one who-" He stared at her, not speaking for several minutes. Seersha merely looked at her hands and said nothing. They would have sat there for hours, but the driver leaned down and called, "Oi, aren't you getting out here?"

The two slipped out of the carriage, neither one making a sound. Seersha paid the driver and took the boy's hand. The driver watched them disappear and shook his head. He was used to seeing younger men and women sneaking off together, but he knew there was something wrong here.

Seersha glanced up at the warehouse and grabbed the boy's hand and yanked him along. He shook his head as he muttered, "Keep quiet, we don't need to get caught."

He saw the way Seersha's eyes gleamed and her lips curled in a smile as she murmured "But it's always easier to find the bad guy if you do get caught."

He winced and started to speak, but Seersha began screaming. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and jerked her close as he put his free hand over her mouth. Seersha wriggled, but he merely tightened his grip and pulled her out of the alley. He hauled her down and street and Seersha dug her heels in as he did.

They rounded a corner and he stopped. Seersha grinned behind his hand. She poked her tongue between her lips and pressed it against his hand. He released her, grimacing as he did. Seersha smiled at him and stepped forward as she gave a mocking curtsey. "Harry, so good to see you again, but I thought rats only came out in the dark."

Harry was tall, big muscled and broad shouldered, but his face was childlike and smooth, with a babyish expression. His eyes were pale green and had thick lashes. Harry stared at her, before his gaze shifted to the boy behind her. "I thought you said you'd take care of her." Then his face hardened, "But since you didn't," he pulled a gun out from the back of his shirt, "you'll have to come with me."

Seersha smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less." She pulled the boy along as she walked past Harry. "How's your boss? Face recovering nicely, I trust."

Harry snorted slightly and gave her a quick shove. "How's the butler?"

"Oh, he's alright. He'll probably be here in a bit."

The boy's teeth clicked as he was shoved, but he got the point and nodded, "Yes, he will."

"I'll never understand a man who chooses to let a little girl order him around." Harry mused as he steered them back toward the warehouse. He snorted slightly, "But then again, I suppose he's paid very well for his services."

The yellow eyes narrowed and Seersha merely laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person for not getting this done sooner. As I said before, I thought I'd already typed this one out and I really hadn't. So I had to completely redo it. Many thanks to bored411, Fell4 and round and round we go for the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They sat together in a corner of the warehouse. Seersha was fidgeting and kept trying to stand up and walk around, but every time she did the yellow eyed boy pulled her back down and gave her a warning glare. After a few moments, Seersha sighed, "I'm bored, amuse me."

Harry was walking past as she spoke and laughed at the boy. The boy stared at her, "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

Seersha went a little red at the rough laughter, but she smiled as she said, "Tell me a story, please."

He shook his head and looked down. Seersha sighed again and began to tap her feet on the ground in a quick rhythm. As she did several men entered the warehouse and started in their direction after they had spoken to Harry for a moment. Then she grinned and leaned toward the boy's ear. Her lips brushed his hair as she murmured, "Edmund will be here soon, don't worry."

"How can you be sure of that?" Seersha merely gave him a quick smile and stood up.

The men reached them barely a moment later and one of them reached out and slapped Seersha's face. Her head snapped to one side and blood spattered the wall. But when she looked up she was grinning challengingly. The boy started to stand, but Seersha raised a hand and he stayed where he was. "Lovely to see you again, Mr. Banes, I trust your face has healed up nicely." She dodged as he raised his hand, laughing as she did. She stopped and inspected her lip, running her tongue along it delicately as she said, "That was uncalled for."

Banes glared at her. His face was covered by the hood of the thick cloak he wore and his voice was strangled as he hissed, "Nothing less than you deserve."

Seersha shrugged and glanced at the boy as she asked, "Was that why you hired him? You thought I deserved to die? Wouldn't it have been cheaper to simply arrange for me to have an unfortunate accident?"

A tapping noise echoed around the warehouse and one of the men looked up, "Did you hear that?"

Banes twitched, "I didn't hear anything."

Seersha looked up when the tapping sounded again, "Shouldn't you see what it is?"

"If it's your damned butler…" Banes' voice trailed off when Seersha smiled at the analogy. Then he snapped at the other men, "Go see what it is. Shoot anyone you see."

Seersha looked alarmed, "No, don't. What if you hurt someone?"

"That'll teach you to stick your nose in affairs that don't concern you."

Seersha looked down and her eyes narrowed as she muttered, "It was my affair."

One of the men screamed and Seersha smiled. "I believe he just met my 'damned butler', wouldn't you agree?"

Banes swore and reached under his cloak, revealing the butt of a small pistol. Seersha and the boy moved at the same time. Seersha's fist slammed into his gut and the boy's strike caught him under the chin. Banes fell back and Seersha smiled at the boy, "May I?"

The boy bowed slightly, "By all means. Be my guest."

Seersha slipped a hand under her shirt and pulled out a small dagger. Banes' hand scrambled to retrieve his gun. Seersha twirled the dagger and knelt beside Banes as she slammed the blade through one of his hands. Banes began to scream, but Seersha shushed him with soft words and smiles. Banes glared at her as her fingers touched the edge of the cloak, "Want to see your butler's work?"

"No, I don't. I know what he did, why would I want to see it again?" Seersha's face was solemn as she looked away from him. But then she saw the way the boy stared at her and Seersha gave him a small grin, "What, did you think I could only ask Edmund for help?" He nodded and Seersha frowned, "I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

"So I can see." He helped her up and Seersha smiled at him.

Seersha looked to her left when another scream rang out. Then she glanced back at the boy and put her head on one side. Then she turned away and looked down at Banes. "You do know I'm obligated to kill you. Her Majesty would be pleased if I did. I'd need to make it seem like an accident though. But Edmund is sure to have some very inventive ideas. Once he drowned a man in oil and then put a match in his mouth. The smell was awful. Then there was the time when he tied someone to the underside of a boat. They drowned before they even left the bay. And of course, there are the usual ways: poisoning, stabbing, being pushed under a train, that sort of thing. Though for you I'd prefer something more fun. You deserve it. A man who deals in humans shouldn't be allowed the luxury of a painless death. And I know Edmund will agree with me." She put a finger to her lips as Banes began to whimper, "But I could be persuaded to let you live, on one condition."

Banes went white when a shadow appeared. Edmund stepped over him, as if he was nothing more than a corpse and stood beside Seersha. He tipped her chin up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her bloody mouth. He looked down at Banes and Seersha grabbed his wrist when he smiled at the man. Edmund looked down at her, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Why?"

"I want to make a deal with him. I need him alive." She blanched and shook her head vigorously, "You most certainly are not doing that to him. I already had you hurt him enough."

The boy winced when Edmund stepped back and glared at him. He was sure that somehow Edmund was blaming him for Seersha's bloody lip. He was also sure the butler was plotting vengeance of some sort. He looked away as he muttered, "I'll go see if any of the men are still standing."

He disappeared quickly and Seersha watched him go. She smiled slightly, "Edmund, I rather like him."

Edmund's eyes narrowed and he glared at the retreating back. Banes winced as the gaze turned on him. Seersha took no notice of the glare as she looked down at the cowering man and asked, "What would you do to earn your life?" She waved a hand, "Anything at all, I know. I've heard it before."

Banes cried out as she bent and pulled the dagger free. He gasped as he spoke, "What do you want?"

"I want you to promise no more slave trading for you or any of your subordinates. And I also want your word that if you find out about anyone else in the business of humans you'll alert me at once."

Banes stared at her, the disbelief making his eyes shine as he looked up at her from under the cloak. "Is that all? Would you like my first born son as well while you're at it?"

Seersha considered that for a moment, "Would you be willing to do that? I suppose it is good collateral."

Edmund blinked and leaned toward her ear. "My lady, he was not being serious."

"Oh," Seersha blushed slightly, "I still think it would be a good idea."

Edmund sighed, as Banes stared at them both. The boy reappeared, calling to Seersha as he did, "Your butler did his job. All his men down and not a single one dead."

Seersha gave a happy squeak and threw her arms around Edmund's waist. The demon reddened as he tried to extract himself from her grip. The boy hid his smile as he glanced away. Seersha knelt beside Banes and helped him sit up as she asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Banes cringed as her fingers brushed the wound in his palm. But even through the haze of pain, he still tried to come out on top. "Are you saying you won't touch any of my other businesses if I stop the slaving?"

Seersha smiled at him as she pushed back his hood. "No, what I'm saying is, if you don't stop slave trading I'll have Edmund kill you in the most awful way he can think of. But if you do stop, I'll let you live and convince Scotland Yard to lean more on your competitors."

Banes glowered at her. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

"Yes I am. You can choose between death and profit. Though if you're dead the money you make is rather useless, isn't it?"

Edmund smiled when the boy muttered, "I don't think I'll ever make her angry if I can help it."

Seersha heard him and grinned at him before looking back to Banes and holding out a hand, "Do we have an agreement?"

Banes nodded as he shook her hand. Seersha stood up and flicked her hair back as she said, "Good," Then she looked at Edmund and said, "Come on, we don't have all day. I need to get back and get ready for that stupid ball."

Banes realized he had been dismissed and melted into the shadows. After making certain Banes had gone, Edmund nodded, "I shall find a cab."

He disappeared and Seersha waited till he had gone before she looked at the boy and asked, "Would you do something for me?"

He nodded and Seersha leaned forward. She whispered in his ear for just a moment before pulling back. The boy stared at her, somewhat confused, but he nodded, "Of course, I _can_ do it. But why would you want me to?"

Seersha shrugged, "It might be a good idea."

He was about to speak again, but Seersha gave him a warning look as Edmund reappeared. He noted the looks on their faces and glared at the boy before turning to Seersha and saying, "There's a cab waiting, my lady."

Seersha smiled, "Let's go. It may take a while to get Ciel into that wig." She frowned as they started off, "Where are those two? I thought they would've come to see how I worked things."

"Ciel decided he was tired and went back to bed. Sebastian said he had business to tend to." Edmund smiled, "I'll be joining him shortly."

Seersha smiled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Isn't that rather a lenient command?" Edmund asked as he helped her into the cab and smiled at her. The boy scrambled in on the other side and as the cab started off, Seersha leaned out slightly and waved to Edmund.

**XXXXXXX**

**Yes, I know I didn't tell you what Edmund did to Banes' face, I'll leave that to your imagination. Thanks to: Paxloria, bored411, Fell4 and round and round we go for the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been grueling, exhausting even, but it had finally happened. Seersha had finally forced Ciel to wear the wig. She had gotten him dressed and now he sat at her dressing table, while she brushed the red hair into place. He glared at her in the mirror and she rapped him on the head with the comb. "Be good, or else I'll make you relive the –" she leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "'little robin' incident."

Ciel shuddered and she grinned as she continued combing his hair. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the boy standing by the door. He glanced at her and Seersha stuck her tongue out at him. He looked slightly shocked and Seersha rolled her eyes as she wondered aloud, "Does anyone know where Edmund and Sebastian are?"

Ciel answered as he glowered at himself. "Sebastian left hours ago."

"Where did they go?" Seersha asked as she hit him on the head with the comb. Ciel refused to say anything else and Seersha rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I understand why no one at Scotland Yard liked you, you are entirely grumpy." She said as an afterthought, "They all like me."

Ciel was about to say something, but realized she was still holding the comb and could hurt him rather badly if she got angry enough. Seersha didn't notice his pause and continued combing. Once she'd finished she stepped back and admired her work, "You look very pretty Ciel."

He glowered at her and she laughed as she tossed the comb onto the table and spun in a small circle toward her bed. She sat down and was about to speak when the door opened and the butlers strolled in. She looked at them briefly and then looked away, "Where on earth have you been?"

The only answers she received were two sinister grins. Seersha blinked and shivered. Then she shook her head and jumped to her feet. She pointed at the door, "Out, everyone."

"Why?" Ciel asked as he glared at himself.

Seersha started unfastening the dress she wore as she said, "Because I'm getting undressed."

Ciel was up and out of the room, moving so fast he was merely a blur. Seersha laughed. "Most men would have stayed where they were if I said that."

The rest of the men vacated the room, not as fast as Ciel, but still moving swiftly. Seersha shook her head and stepped out of her dress. She took off her shoes and let her hair loose; it fell across her face and she blew it back. Seersha stood for a moment in her underclothes, and then she grabbed the package from Jeannette and ripped it open. She shook out the dress and stared at it. She wished more than ever she could see the colors.

**XXXXX**

The boy stood at the bottom of the stairs, he hadn't wanted to leave the doorway but Edmund had carried him down the stairs, much to the amusement of several of the hotel's female patrons. Edmund and Sebastian now occupied two chairs in the lobby. Ciel was getting impatient. He paced up and down the lobby of the hotel, glaring at the guests and growling at the bell boys. He stopped in front of the demons and asked, exasperation getting the better of him. "How long does it take women to get dressed?"

Edmund took out the watch she had given him and said, "It's only been ten minutes."

Ciel hissed under his breath, "Only ten minutes, only."

After sometime of sitting in silence Sebastian smiled at Edmund and asked, "Are you certain you cannot tell me what led to this unfortunate event?"

Edmund put the watch away and said nothing. They heard a familiar laugh from the stairs and Seersha spoke as she walked down the stairs, "That was one of the only orders I've ever given him. That he never tells anyone what happened that night. If anyone's going to find that out, I'll tell them myself." As they looked up at her, Seersha twirled and blushed slightly as she asked, "How do I look?"

Ciel said nothing, he merely looked at her. The boy put his head on one side and smiled at her, eyes glittering slightly. Sebastian bowed to her and smiled. Edmund took her hand as he knelt and said, "My lady, you look lovely."

The dress was as sliver as her eyes. It shimmered as she moved and sparkled in the light. It didn't cover her shoulders and dipped low around her chest. The skirt was not in keeping with the usual style, instead of being full and having a slight bustle it was long and trailed behind her. It hugged her legs and did nothing to hide their movements. Her red hair was pulled up in a pearl encrusted comb. It was curled at its end and lay over her right shoulder. She reached up and fiddled with the curl, twirling it around her fingers. She shook her head, "Don't kneel, please. I don't like it."

Edmund stood and held out his arm. She took it and held out free her hand to Ciel. He looked at it and she wriggled her fingers enticingly, "Come on, I won't bite."

Ciel looked over the top of her head at Edmund. The demon was watching him carefully. Edmund's eyes glittered and when he smiled Ciel noted that his teeth were rapidly becoming pointed. He shied away, but at a stern look from Sebastian Ciel took her hand as he muttered, "You won't, but he will."

Sebastian and the boy followed them and Edmund raised his hand as they stood outside and a carriage came instantly. He helped Seersha in and as the rest climbed in he leaned toward the boy and whispered, "I know you have a knife, if you try and use it I'll kill you before you can take it from its sheath."

The boy nodded as he climbed to the top of the carriage and sat behind the driver. Edmund got in and shut the door behind him, it made no noise as he shut it.

**XXXXXX**

When they arrived at the Viscount's manor both children were rather fidgety. Seersha had ripped off a fingernail and was trying to stop the bleeding as the carriage pulled to a stop. Ciel's wig was slipping off and Sebastian was having trouble making him sit still as the demon tried to put the wig back in place. After the fifth time Ciel moved and the wig slipped Seersha reached across the seat and swatted Ciel on the ear, "Hold still."

Sebastian moved instinctively, as did Edmund. Edmund held Sebastian's wrist as the older demon reached for Seersha. They stared at each other and then sat back. Ciel stared at her and rubbed his stinging ear. Seersha stared back and then her face crumpled. She didn't cry, but her eyes glistened slightly. She put her head down as she said, "I'm sorry, I lost my temper."

Ciel didn't accept her apology. He merely sat still as Sebastian straightened his wig. Seersha bit her lip and a drop of blood appeared. Sebastian noted the blood, he also noted the way Edmund stared at it and licked his lips lightly. Then he slipped out the opposite door and went to hers. Seersha sighed as the door was opened and then fixed a smile on her face as Edmund helped her out of the carriage. She waited for Ciel then as he was getting out she muttered, "I utterly despise dresses. If I had my way I'd be wearing pants."

Ciel stiffened and went red as her breath tickled his ear. Seersha grabbed his arm, "Whatever you do don't end up in a cage again. Druitt's gotten better at hiding his wares."

Ciel was glaring at her as they went in the doors of Druitt's mansion. Edmund and Sebastian followed at a discreet distance. When they entered Seersha whispered, "No theatrics please Edmund. We don't need a repeat of last time."

Edmund merely blinked slowly, looking at her innocently before he looked around the room. It was the usual crowd of half drunken socialites that usually roamed around Druitt's parties looking to get their names in the papers the next morning. The men milled about eyeing the women and the women wandered around eyeing the men in return.

Seersha kept a tight grip on Ciel's arm as they walked through the tightly packed crowd. She brushed against a man and as they walked. They went on a bit further and then Seersha stopped she held up her hand and Ciel saw the piece of folded paper in her fingers. She unfolded it and read the untidy scrawl aloud, "It's here."

Ciel stared at her, "What does that mean?"

Seersha gave him a grin, "Oh, nothing in particular." She brushed back a lock of hair and narrowed her eyes then she mashed her lips together and handed him the paper. "Give this to Edmund and tell him I'll be talking with Druitt."

Seersha stalked off into the crowd, leaving Ciel standing in her wake holding the paper. She frowned as she scanned the crowd for the blond man. She saw him off in a corner with a tall slender girl with charcoal colored hair and wide eyes. Her face had a slight flush to it and her chest was heaving as she stepped back against the wall. Seersha sighed, the girl's dress was cut very nicely it would be a shame if anything happened to it.

Seersha waited till a waiter passed her with a tray of drinks. She grabbed a glass of champagne and wandered over to the Viscount, she swayed slightly as if she were drunk. Several men took the opportunity to brush against her. She ground her teeth slightly but kept going as if nothing had occurred. She reached the viscount and the girl he was speaking with looked her way, a small frown on her face. Seersha tossed her drink onto the bodice of the girl's dress.

The girl gasped and began swearing at Seersha. Seersha merely waited till she stormed off then she turned her attention on Druitt. She smiled at him, "Viscount, may I speak to you for a moment," she knew he was about to refuse and she added, "In private."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. Seersha blinked at him, keeping her body relaxed as he leaned toward her. His breath smelled of brandy. Seersha smiled and spoke before he had the chance, "Now then, let's pretend you really are the Viscount. Laugh and take my arm. Then we'll go outside and have a nice long talk."

His eyes were hard as he did as she said. They headed to the veranda. Once they were outside Druitt slammed the door and turned toward her. He spoke in a quiet voice, "How did you know?"

Seersha crossed her arms defensively, "It wasn't difficult. Druitt doesn't dare flirt with me anymore. I stabbed him in the leg with a fork, but you knew that. Now who are you really, or should I say what?"

The Viscount stared at her then his mouth turned up in a grin. He clapped, "You're smarter than he thought you would be. But then the last time he saw you, you were only thirteen so I suppose there was a reason for your stupidity."

Seersha frowned, "Thank you, I think, now what are you?"

"I am merely a messenger." Druitt leaned forward and smiled at her, "Listen carefully; he wouldn't want you to miss a word."

Edmund flung the veranda's doors open and charged out. The Viscount was sprawled out on the floor, a hand flung out toward the veranda's railing. Blood pooled under his head and leaked from his nose and lips. Seersha was motionless, blood spattering her dress, hair and face. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were wide. He touched her shoulder and she jumped slightly, she looked at him and blinked then she licked the blood from her lips. She went to the edge of the veranda and looked down as she said, "You were wrong you know, he didn't try to hurt me, he tried to protect me."

Ciel and Sebastian appeared just in time to see Seersha hop over the railing and drop to the ground below. Edmund followed her and the two went to the railing and looked over. Seersha was kneeling on the ground, crouching over a huddled form and rocking it slowly back and forth. Edmund knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. Seersha jerked away from him and hunched her shoulders.

Ciel kept an eye on Seersha as he ordered, "Get me down there."

Sebastian picked him up and jumped off the veranda. Sebastian put him down gently and the two looked at Seersha. She gave a soft sigh and stood up. Seersha looked down at her dress and sighed, "Jeanette's going to be furious."

Seersha dragged a finger along her cheek and stared at the blood. A smile curled her lips her eyes lit up as she said, "He's back. I can't believe he's really back." Her whole body seemed electrified as she breathed in sharply. Seersha grabbed Edmund's cheeks, "He's back!"

Ciel snorted, "I hate to break up this happy reunion, but you do realize there is a body in front of you."

Seersha's smile disappeared and she fell to her knees. She turned the body over as she whispered. "I don't even know who he was."

The boy's yellow eyes were still open and glazed over in pain. His expression was defiant and angry, not a trace of fear on his features. Seersha smoothed his blood soaked hair back and tried to brush the dried blood from his cheeks. It flaked off slightly and Seersha shivered. She looked at the blood on her finger tips, "Why does it always dry so fast?" She shook her head and didn't wait for an answer. "Can we have him buried somewhere pretty?"

Edmund was reaching over to pick up the body, but Seersha grabbed his wrist and stared at him. Her eyes were hard and her chin was set stubbornly. Edmund pulled his wrist free. "I'll have it done by morning."

Seersha smiled slightly and leaned over the boy. She kissed his forehead and then looked up at Ciel. "Do you know someone called Alois Trancy?"

"I _knew_ him. He's been dead for quite some time." Ciel answered as Seersha jumped to her feet and allowed Edmund to pick the boy's body up.

She frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Reasonably, why do you ask?" Ciel glanced at Sebastian and the demon merely shrugged.

Seersha looked up at Edmund then back at Ciel and Sebastian. She shook her head, "I think we need to talk. You should know what's going on. I'll have to tell you I suppose, so troublesome." She whirled and pointed at Edmund, "And I demand an explanation for your behavior towards Sebastian, I've never known you to get along with any other demon no matter how briefly you were near them. Especially that one, what was his name, that Faustus thing." She sighed, "But in the morning, I'm tired."

**XXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry it took so long. My computer was brutally murdered, but it came back to life a few days ago. Thank you for being patient with me and thank you to Paxloria, bored411, OpalFaye and Innocent-Monster for the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

But the explanation Seersha had demanded was not forthcoming. For the next five days she locked herself in her room and refused to some out. Two days into her lock-in, Edmund had tried threats, pleas and even battering the door down. That had worked, but Seersha had merely curled up under the blankets and requested he leave her alone. Edmund had done as she asked and not returned.

On the sixth morning Seersha was up with the sun once again, but Edmund and Sebastian were up before her. She lay on her back looking up at the ceiling and watching the way the sunlight danced through the panes of glass and reflected on the ceiling. She sat up and rolled her shoulders backwards as she slipped out of bed. Her bare feet hit the cold floor and she shivered. She spoke in a low voice, "Edmund, you can come in now."

A moment later the door opened and Edmund looked in. He smiled as he brushed back a lock of hair. "I'll get breakfast."

Seersha looked out the window. "No, it's alright. I'll eat downstairs." She looked back at him, "I did say I was going to tell didn't I?"

"Yes, my lady, you did." Edmund clarified as he watched her face carefully.

Seersha quirked her lips and blew out an annoyed breath. "Humph, silly me, and silly you for not stopping me when I talk too much," She smiled "but I'm going to have fun today. I may have said I'd tell, but I never said when." She paused for a moment, "You don't have to tell me about how you know Sebastian if you don't want to." She scowled, "But I still have to tell Ciel."

Edmund sighed, "I suppose this means we have to visit _him_ doesn't it?"

"Oh, don't sulk. I can go by myself if you don't want to come." Seersha called as she went back to bed and crawled under the covers.

"Do you honestly believe I would let you wander around with _him_ without me there?" Edmund asked and was about to say more when he heard her giggling. He gave an annoyed sigh.

Seersha peeked over the top of the covers and asked, "Did you bury him?"

Edmund nodded, "Yes my lady, I took him to the country side and buried him under an ash tree."

"Thank you." Seersha blinked as she pulled the covers up once again. "Do you think I can have can have toast? I feel like toast this morning?"

Edmund shook his head and gave a slight smile, "I think I can arrange that."

**XXXXXX**

The dining room was quite large. Many of the hotels patrons were there, either eating or conversing. The dining room's walls were white and had huge windows that let in the morning sunlight. At all the tables were small vases, each one filled with a different kind of flower. None of the tables were alike; each had different silverware, table cloth and chairs.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on yet?" Ciel asked as Seersha sipped at the large glass of milk Edmund put in front of her.

Seersha smiled at Edmund, "Thank you." Then she turned her attention Ciel. "Yes, but not just yet. We need to go see someone first. Otherwise I doubt you'll believe me."

Ciel knew by now arguing was pointless. So he merely continued eating, cutting into his food with a force that was unnecessary. Seersha smiled and said, "If you cut through the plate the manager will beat you over the head with a broom."

"Don't be ridiculous. He can't do that." Ciel muttered as he took a mouthful.

"Yes _she _can." Ciel looked up and Seersha smiled, "After all, I gave her permission to. It's my hotel. I make the rules."

Ciel cringed slightly and Seersha almost smirked at him. Edmund and Sebastian exchanged glances and Edmund shrugged a longsuffering look on his face. A few moments later Seersha bounded to her feet and said, "Let's go. We'll need to get there soon. He's going to be angry at me as it is."

Edmund grabbed the ribbons on the back of her dress and pulled her to a halt. Seersha looked over her shoulder at him and Edmund asked, "Are you sure you wish to walk, my lady?"

"No, of course not, I want to run." She pulled at the ribbons but Edmund didn't release her.

Seersha shook her head and was about to speak when there was a crash and the dining room door was flung open. Viscount Druitt stumbled in and looked around wildly. His eyes were dark and rolled nervously. He breathed hard and his clothing was disheveled. Druitt looked around and when his eyes lit on Seersha he lurched toward her pointing and saying, "You, you were there. It was your fault."

Seersha sighed, "Oh dear, I thought he would stay asleep a little longer."

The Viscount fell against a table and it tipped over, spilling its occupants to the floor and in the chaos that followed Seersha made her escape. She grabbed Ciel's wrist and called, "Keep up!"

She ran for the entrance to the kitchen and shoved the door open. There was a cacophony of crashes, screams and curses as they ran through the kitchen. Seersha ducked under the sweep of a knife and grabbed a freshly made roll from the counter as she ran. Ciel's head banged against a counter top as she dropped to her knees and skidded along the floor. He yelped and Seersha called, "Keep your head down."

Ciel was about to answer, but an uncooked pie was dropped on his head. Some of the pie hit Seersha's skirt, but she kept moving. Edmund and Sebastian were close behind them, but, naturally, neither demon was spattered by food in anyway. Seersha shoved open a door and she and Ciel were now outside. She brushed her hair back and smiled at him. Sebastian and Edmund appeared just in time to see Seersha run a finger along Ciel's cheek and lick at the pie. She smiled, "That would have been a delicious pie."

Ciel tried to scrub the pie from his hair. Sebastian sighed and pulled out his handkerchief. The demon began rubbing at the pie as he said, "Really master, can't you refrain from getting dirty for a few moments?"

"It was her fault!" Ciel yelped as Sebastian cleaned him up.

Seersha began skipping down the pavement. Edmund walked beside her, lengthening his strides to keep up with her pace. She looked over her shoulder at Ciel and Sebastian as she called, "Hurry up."

Ciel snorted and didn't move. Seersha sighed and said, "If you don't hurry I'm going back inside the hotel and telling Druitt the truth about his robin."

As they started walking Ciel glowered at her as he asked Sebastian, "Can you kill her?"

Sebastian smiled as he inclined his head. "Do you really want me to do that my lord?"

Seersha shouted over her shoulder, "No you don't because if you do you'll never find out what's going on."

Ciel shuddered, "Exactly, but kill her after I know what's going on."

Seersha danced along the pavement, facing Ciel as she said, "You'll find out soon enough. Now just be patient."

Edmund's eyes went wide and he reached for her. Seersha blinked and was about to stop but it was too late. She bumped someone from behind. She heard a sharp yelp and tripped over the figure. She went over and was about to hit the ground when strong arms grabbed her shoulders and swung her back onto her feet. Seersha looked up at the man. She could tell his skin was dark and his hair was pale. Seersha couldn't determine the color of his eyes and as he released her she said, "Thank you."

He gave a polite smile and then they both turned their attention on the person on the ground. Seersha noted his dark hair, strangely colored eyes and his expensive clothing. She blinked and dropped to her knees as she helped him pick up the package of hot buns she had inadvertently caused him to drop. She passed one to him and smiled at him, "I'm so sorry, please accept my apologies."

He smiled at her, "Your apology has been accepted." He raised his brows at her, and then looked past her and he jumped to his feet, "Ciel, my young friend you have returned yet again!"

Seersha laughed aloud as the boy wrapped Ciel in a tight embrace. She picked up the last of the buns and slid them into the bag. She stood and asked, "Ciel, who are your friends?" Ciel struggled free from the embrace and tried to duck away. Seersha grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly, "Explain, knowing you and all your odd acquaintances it's something that will throw off my entire schedule."

"I do not have odd acquaintances." Ciel cringed as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He gave an annoyed murmur, "That's Prince Soma and Agni, his butler."

Seersha nodded to them and grabbed Ciel's collar. She dragged him down the street, nearly choking him, as she called back over her shoulder, "Come on Edmund, Sebastian, we have to go. It was nice to meet you Princeling."

Edmund and Sebastian caught up with her at the same moment Soma did. The prince grabbed Ciel's right arm and jerked them both to a halt. Seersha turned and glared at him, "What do you want?"

Soma yanked on Ciel, "I want to talk to him."

Seersha yanked back, "Well, I need him. It's a matter of national security, life and death all that rubbish." Then she frowned, "Actually it's not, I just thought it might work."

"I'm the prince and what I say goes." Soma yanked again and Ciel tried to pull free, but the grip on his arm and tie were too strong.

Seersha narrowed her eyes, "I'm the lady and the polite thing to do is give in to my wishes."

Sebastian chose to intervene and plucked Ciel from their grasp. Seersha and Soma glared at each other then Seersha put her head on one side. "You know apart from your being rather annoying I could quite like you."

She went red and ran as it dawned on her that she's spoken aloud. Edmund blinked and looked after her. Then he frowned and turned to Sebastian, "What is wrong with my lady?"

Sebastian smiled, unable to contain the smug look in his eyes, "Edmund, your life is going to get much more complicated."

Edmund still looked confused as he began chasing after Seersha. Soma looked after them both and said, "You always seem to have such odd friends. It is good you have me and Agni to keep things sane."

Ciel twitched violently, "I do not have 'odd friends'. She's not my friend!"

"Ah, then she is your lover." Soma smiled then frowned at him, "But what about your finance?"

"No, she's not! Never! Are you insane?" Ciel's voice rose an octave and Sebastian smiled. Ciel saw his smile and hissed at him, "Wipe that smile off your face, she is not my lover. Are we quite clear on that?"

Soma, Agni and Sebastian all nodded. Then Edmund returned, without Seersha. He was frowning and when he looked at Soma his eyes narrowed and a muscle in his jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth. Agni moved in front of his prince and the two glared at each other. But not even Agni could out glare an annoyed demon. The white haired man looked down and Soma cringed as Edmund's gaze pierced him once again. Sebastian was smiling smugly at Edmund. Ciel put a hand to his forehead, "Why do I always get caught up in these things?"

From down the street there was sudden screech and a loud crash. Edmund sighed, "I can't leave her alone for five minutes without something happening."

They all started down the street and soon came to the scene of the crash. Seersha was standing over a large dog. It was snarling at her and then jumped at her throat. Seersha ducked, she was holding something close to her chest. Edmund grabbed the dog by the scruff of the neck and tossed it against the wall. The dog went limp and Seersha grinned at him, "Do we have room for more kittens?"

In her arms were five kittens. All small and round with eyes still shut, they meowed and wriggle din her arms. They were all a soft shade of orange and were striped with white. Sebastian floated over to her as if he was in a trance. He picked up a kitten and stared at it. Ciel scowled at the cat. Edmund sighed, "I suppose we have room, how many are there?"

"Only five of them," Seersha said as one of the kittens climbed up onto her shoulders. "They won't be any trouble."

"No, of course not, they'll only lie everywhere I need to put things. Throw up all over the clean linen and get hair on the couches." Edmund muttered as Seersha held the kittens up to his face. One of the cats put out a paw and swiped its claws along Edmund's nose. The demon's eyes flared and he pressed his lips together tightly.

Sebastian was still entranced with the kittens and Seersha was busy cooing over them. Soma reached over and took one into his arms. He murmured to it and then asked, "Agni, can we keep one?"

Agni inspected the cat, "If it is your wish."

Soma smiled happily. He petted the kitten's ears and yelled when it bit him. Seersha laughed as Soma glared at the cat and said, "You will not be doing that again."

Seersha handed the kittens to Edmund, plucking the kitten from Soma's grasp also, "Will you take them back to the hotel and put them in my room?"

Edmund gave a forced smile, "Of course my lady."

He bowed then bounded off with the kittens. Seersha watched him go then said, "Come on, let's go. Edmund will catch up with us." She shot a glance at Soma and Agni, "Are you coming with us?" 

Agni started to speak, but Soma cut him off. "If it is no trouble we would be happy to accompany you."

Seersha blinked and then she shrugged, "Alright then let's go."


	11. Note

Note: I'm so sorry I forgot to thank you guys! I uploaded it and forgot about it! Thanks to Raychaell Dionzeros, OpalFaye, bored411, Fell4 and 1 Hell of a Monster for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Seersha finally stopped they were in a stylish neighborhood. The houses were big and all of them were whitewashed. Seersha marched up the stairs and knocked on the front door of the house with a brass number three on the door. It opened quickly and a harried woman looked out. She was tall and slim with skin almost as black as ebony. Her gray eyes were puffy and red. Her raven hair was disheveled and fell out of the bun at the back of her neck. Oddly enough the woman wore pants and a thin linen shirt. She smiled at Seersha, "Are you here to see the brat?"

"Why else would I be here?" Seersha skipped inside as the door was opened fully. She introduced them quickly. "Ciel, Sebastian, Agni and Prince Soma I'd like you to meet Calypso."

The woman nodded to them as she said, "It's a good thing you're here. He's having one of his fits again. Be glad I haven't killed him." She looked around, "Where's your lurking butler? Did you fire him?"

"Of course not, why would I ever fire Edmund? He's irreplaceable." As Seersha headed for the stairs she grabbed Ciel's ear and yanked him along behind her. She called back to Calypso, "Will you make some tea for them? Men get along better if they have something to do other than sit around doing nothing."

Ciel yelped as her fingernails dug into his skin. Seersha was up the stairs in a moment. She went down the short hall to the third door. She knocked on it and pushed it open as she called, "I'm coming in, and you'd better be decent."

Seersha stepped inside and Ciel yelped as she gave his ear a hard yank. The curtains were still drawn and the room was dark. Ciel tripped over something in the dark and cannoned into Seersha. He knocked them both to the floor and Seersha gasped as his elbow dug into her side. She rolled out from under him and muttered, "If you weren't such a stick in the mud I'd say you did that on purpose."

Ciel was about to speak when a voice came from their left. "Why are you back? I told you to go away."

Seersha sat up and drew her knees up to her chest, "Yes, you did you grumpy little thing. But I don't take orders from children."

"No, you take orders from your servants." The voice was soft and shallow, but with an air of calculating sharpness.

"Edmund knows better, he's older than me." Seersha said as she shrugged. Then she jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Now I want you to be nice, I have someone I want you to meet. Boys, don't kill one another." She bounded to the window and threw back the curtains. They all blinked in at sunlight and Seersha said, "Ciel meet Jim. Jim don't kill Ciel."

Ciel blinked as Alois Trancy sat up and the two pairs of blue eyes met. The boys stared at each other; Ciel turned to Seersha and shouted, "How is he alive? And why do you keep calling him Jim?"

"His name is Jim, well it used to be and I can't pronounce that silly name he picked out, so that's what I call him." The blond smirked at Ciel then sat up. The covers fell off him and pooled around his hips. Seersha turned her head away, "What is it about you and not wearing clothes?"

Jim smiled at her and stood up. Seersha shut her eyes and crossed her arms. Ciel turned his back on them both and said, "I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Yes you should and anyway it's not as if I forced you into anything. You came of your own somewhat free will. Though you could say I blackmailed you about the 'robin' incident." Seersha was going to continue speaking but she broke off, "Jim, don't even think about climbing out that window."

"Take all the fun out of life why don't you?" There was a heavy sigh and the sound of a body flopping onto the bed.

Seersha opened her eyes and looked at him. Jim was lying on his stomach and glaring at Ciel. Seersha gave an annoyed huff and walked over to a large trunk. She opened it and pulled out a huge shirt. She threw it at the boy and said, "Put it on, or I'll call Edmund."

The blue eyes went wide and he scrambled to do her bidding. Seersha smiled as she glanced toward Ciel and explained. "He slapped me once. Edmund broke both his arms in nine places."

Ciel blinked at her and Seersha nodded, "I know, seems too nice doesn't it?"

She went over to the bed and poked the Jim's arm. "Up and out, I told Ciel and Sebastian I'd explain and I'll need you as proof."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her down next to him, and said sulkily, "I don't want to. I'm tired."

"You're going, even if I have to carry you." Seersha said then she shot out of the bed. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the boy, "Count yourself lucky I'm not allowed to kill you."

Ciel shifted nervously. Seersha shrugged. She started to move away from the bed, but whirled quickly and grabbed Jim's hair. She gave it a sharp tug which pulled him off the bed. Jim went over in a heap and Ciel winced as his skull cracked on the floor. Jim was on his feet, glaring at Seersha. Ciel moved between the two, his instincts telling him to defend Seersha. Seersha smiled as she said, "Let's go downstairs, Sebastian is probably getting worried."

She pulled on Ciel's arm and pushed him toward the door as she spoke. Jim followed them and Ciel's whole body was tense as they went down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Seersha strode ahead and opened a door on their left. She waved them in as she called, "Don't worry Sebastian, he's fine."

Ciel stepped inside and blinked. Soma was lounging on a couch and Agni was feeding him grapes. Jim looked in over Ciel's shoulder and smirked at the prince. Seersha pushed the boy inside and also blinked. She rolled her eyes, "Spoiled much are we?"

Soma blinked lazily at her, "You could do the same thing, just tell your butler to do it."

Seersha shook her head and didn't answer. She looked around and saw Edmund sitting by the unlit fireplace with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his face, when he saw her he started to stand but she shook her head. Sebastian on the other hand didn't look particularly happy as he stood and helped Ciel into a chair. Seersha frowned at Edmund, "Are you being mean?"

"Of course, my lady, I would never stoop to meanness." Edmund replied as she sat down in front of him and put her chin on her knees.

She looked around and gave Ciel a smile, "I did promise an explanation. I'll give it to you if you like."

Ciel nodded as he put his chin on his fist. Sebastian stood behind him and he and Edmund exchanged glances. Soma sat up, staring intently at Seersha. Jim leaned against the wall and smirked, "Well hurry up and talk. I'll have gray hair before you start at this rate."

Seersha gave an annoyed hiss, "I can't explain properly if you keep interrupting and it's not as if I can show you what happened." She huffed again and gave Edmund a pointed glare as she looked up at him. "Well I could have shown you if we'd brought Grell. I could've stabbed myself with his scythe and you would've seen my memories."

Ciel blinked, "That wouldn't work."

"I know, but it seemed like a good idea before I said it out loud." Seersha confessed as she leaned back against Edmund's legs. She shut her eyes as she said, "You never actually told me where Grell was."

"I put him in the cellar." Edmund answered and was surprised when she shot to her feet and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"You locked him in the cellar! Which cellar?" Seersha's voice rose an octave as she tugged on her hair and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm not certain; I had Bardroy complete the task." Edmund watched as her face went white.

"I'm dead, it's official." Seersha said in a soft voice. "Unless Bardroy has been replaced by someone who doesn't blow the kitchen, Grell's escaped by now." She bit her finger nail, "I have a few barrels of…" she looked down, "dynamite stored in the cellar."

Edmund and Sebastian both blinked and then Sebastian smirked. Edmund did not. He stood up and loomed over Seersha. She winced as he asked in a soft tone, "Why is there dynamite in the cellar? And more importantly, why didn't I know it was there?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me keep it if you knew. And I thought it might be good for emergencies." Seersha looked down, gave a small whimper and cringed.

Edmund sighed and was about to speak when Calypso pushed the door open. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and slightly damp. She ran her hands through her hair and said, "There are two gentlemen here to see you."

Seersha looked at her and smiled, then her smile disappeared as Grell stuck his head in the door. She ducked behind Edmund and said, "Keep in mind, you locked him in there. If he's angry, it's probably at you."

Another man appeared behind Grell and the two stepped into the room. He had green and yellow eyes. They said nothing and Edmund, Agni and Sebastian exchanged glances. Seersha backed up slightly and grabbed the poker from the fireplace. She hid it in the folds of her skirt and smiled, "Grell, are you okay? You look singed."

Grell gave Edmund an annoyed glare as he said, "I told you Will, I told you, that's the one who locked me in the cellar. What are you going to do about it?"

There was no response. He didn't move, blink or even breathe. Seersha stared at them and moved back toward Edmund. She glanced at Soma, Jim and Ciel; the three were tense and stared ahead without blinking. Calypso and Edmund exchanged looks and Calypso started to back out of the room. But Will moved fast and stabbed her in the gut with his scythe. Grell stared at him, "Will, what are you doing? This is against regulations!"

Ciel muttered under his breath, "Grell Sutcliffe, obeying the regulations. The world no longer revolves around the sun."

All attention turned to Calypso as she coughed and looked down as her blood began flowing. Seersha stepped forward and shouted at the men. Edmund grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from charging them. Calypso fell back and her back hit the wall. Her eyes were wide but she had a smile on her face. Sebastian watched as the woman's face wrinkled in pain. He frowned, "Not a very interesting record."

Seersha looked at him, "What do you mean?" Sebastian didn't answer and Seersha looked at Edmund, "What does he mean? Calypso has always been interesting."

Edmund didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Seersha's shoulders and jerked her back as Grell leapt at her. He pushed her against the wall behind him and slammed a hand into the Reaper's chest. Grell flew back and through the wall. In the cloud of dust that rose Will was completely obscured. Sebastian and Agni stood in front of their charges and Jim crouched near the fireplace. Seersha still held the poker behind her back as she leaned against the wall and sneezed as dust flew up her nose.

There was a movement through the dust and Edmund leapt toward it. At the same moment Agni also leaped and the two collided. Will dodged around them and kept his eyes on Seersha as he moved toward her. Sebastian grabbed Will's scythe, but Will turned and brought one hand up against Sebastian's throat. Sebastian was thrown back, the look of surprise on his face making Seersha laugh despite the fact Will's scythe was arching toward her.

Edmund grabbed the scythe and pulled it away. Grell was jumping toward Will, but Agni grabbed the back of his coat and held onto the man. Grell struggled and said, "This is against regulations."

Jim ducked back against the wall and Ciel was knocked backward against Soma's couch. The prince patted his head. "Do not worry, Agni won't let anything happen."

Seersha jabbed the poker at Will as the man grabbed Edmund's wrist and twisted it. Will let Edmund go and pulled his scythe free from Edmund's grasp. He tossed Edmund away and into the couch. Agni and Sebastian instantly turned their attention to their charges and forgot Seersha. Edmund tried to get up, but was hindered by the debris of the couch and the two butlers shoving him to one side.

Will slashed at Seersha and she used the poker to deflect his strike, holding the scythe down as best she could. Seersha looked up at him, inspecting him carefully. Then her eyes narrowed as she stared at his glasses. Using her distraction as cover, Will blinked then he simply moved faster than humanly possible and stabbed at her. Seersha saw it coming and knew she wouldn't be able to completely avoid the strike, so instead she ducked slightly and allowed the scythe to cut across her right shoulder. Seersha screamed as blood began pouring, but she kept her feet. She slumped forward into Will and grabbed his glasses.

Then she fell back, left hand reaching up to staunch the flow of blood. Edmund caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her gently the rest of the way. His eyes were blazing and purple fire seemed to emanate from his body as he straightened and looked at Will. Seersha grabbed Edmund's leg and twined herself round him. She held Will's glasses firmly as she spoke around clenched teeth "Don't hurt him, not his fault."

Seersha dropped the glasses and brought her fist down on them. As they shattered Will blinked and put a hand to his forehead. He peered around, "Where are my spectacles?" Then he murmured, "Where am I?"

Grell waved from Agni's grasp. "Will, Will over here!"

Will sighed, "I should have known this was your fault, Sutcliffe."

"Not this time, this is all you." Grell sounded vaguely thrilled, but then he glanced at Seersha. He pulled out his list and flipped through it as he said, "She'll die. Which is supposed to happen, but she's not supposed to die here." He frowned, "This isn't right. It's not supposed to happen like this." The book in his hands suddenly began smoking and Grell yelped as he dropped it and stamped out the flames. Grell looked at Edmund, "You'd better do something."

Will was frowning and blinking owlishly. Agni released Grell as Soma stood up and pointed at the crimson haired man, "If there is anything you can do, do it. Otherwise I will have Agni kill you and make certain your body is never found."

A vaguely amused smile twisted his lips as Grell rolled his eyes, "I can't do anything."

Then he stepped away from Agni and blinked. He was about to speak when Seersha stood up and grabbed Edmund's arm. She steadied herself and stumbled over to Calypso. Seersha's blood left a trail on the floor behind her and Edmund shook his head. As Seersha shut Calypso's eyes and turned to look at Will, Edmund went over and picked her up. Seersha wriggled, "Put me down."

Edmund did no such thing and Seersha continued struggling. She suddenly grabbed his hair and gave it a vicious yank. Soma and Jim both winced as she did. Sebastian raised a brow as he dusted Ciel off. Grell cringed as Will and Agni both turned away slightly. Edmund clenched his jaw and grabbed her wrists. Seersha stared at him, eyes narrow and then her face crumpled and she pressed her face against Edmund's neck. She sighed and her head rolled back slightly. Edmund knelt and laid her on the floor as her cinematic record started to play.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, here's another chapter. And I nearly killed myself writing it. I haven't been in a writing mood lately, so this was hard. Thanks 1 Hell of a Monster for the review. I had to include Soma and Agni. Soma can be very demanding. Remember, review if you wish! (Actually, I want at least three more reviews before I post the next chapter.) **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seersha shut her eyes and sighed as she raised a hand and ran her fingers through her record. It shimmered as she touched it and wavered like a spirit. After a moment she opened her eyes as she lit upon a memory and focused her energy on it, she lost herself in the memory as her eyes shut again. Her lips curved in a smile…..

_A slap sent the boy spinning to the ground and his chin cracked against a stone. Blood flowed as the boy sat up and rubbed his chin. Two boys stood over him; their fists clenched and frowns on their faces. The boy blinked as the shout came from their left. The boys looked startled and ran. She stepped up to the boy and knelt beside him. She thumped him on the side of the head. "Honestly, Jim, how many times have I told you not to let them have the first punch?"_

_Jim blinked at her, "Who cares what you say, you're just a stupid girl."_

"_The 'stupid girl' who can break you in two," She pointed out as she stood up. "Come on, I need you to play 'brother' for a few minutes." _

_He grinned, "Who are we playing with?" _

_She pointed, "That one, he's new."_

_Jim glanced at the tall man in the top hat who was standing on the corner and looking about as if he was lost. Jim smiled at her and stuck his tongue out, "This might be fun."_

_They went over and Jim ran in front of the man. He tripped and started to wail as he held his knee. The man looked worried and bent down to inspect the boy. As he did she slipped a hand in the man's pocket and pulled out his wallet. Then she moved back emptied the wallet and came running up, panting breathlessly as she slid the wallet back into his pocket. _

Seersha let the memory slip away and Jim shrugged under Edmund's glare, "She came up with the idea."

She picked out another memory. Edmund put his head on one side as it began to play.

_When she had gotten back to the roof she was knocked flat by the tall girl, Bria. The girls around them laughed as Bria stared down at her and her mouth wrinkled in contempt, "Little coward, can't fight your own battles." _

_She frowned and was about to stand when a voice broke on the group. "Sod off Bria."_

_Bria's head jerked to the left as another girl strode up. She was small and quite gaunt. Her hair was long, thin and the color of chocolate. She smirked at Bria as she said, "So what if she's a bit of a baby, you're the one who messes with kids." _

_Bria punched at her and the girl spun away. She grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her to her feet. Then she gave her a quick shove and they ran. As they neared the edge of the roof the girl asked, "Do you know how to swim?" _

"_No." Her voice quavered slightly as she answered._

"_You're about to learn." The girl replied as they jumped off the roof. They both screamed with laughter and as they neared the water the girl shouted, "Don't tense, and whatever you do don't take a breath just before you go under." _

_She nodded and stopped breathing then and there. They hit the cold water and their breath was beaten from them at the shock. When they resurfaced she began to struggle and the girl came up behind her and said, "Don't flail, just float." _

_She did as she was told and floated. Then the girl spoke as if they were being formally introduced. "My name is Whittier Arron, whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"_

"_I don't know." She answered honestly as Whittier wrapped a thin arm around her neck and started towing her toward shore. "I don't think I ever had a name."_

"_Well I have to call you something; can I give you a name?" She nodded and Whittier thought for a moment. Then she said, "I've always liked the name Seersha, how about that?" _

"_I like it, it's pretty." The newly christened Seersha replied as she tried swimming on her own. Whittier released her and said, "Kick your legs at the same time and move your arms in synch."_

_Seersha did and was soon swimming quite rapidly, albeit in a dog-like manner. Whittier grinned at her, "You're doing better than I did."_

"_When did you learn to swim?" Seersha asked, and then choked as water got up her nose. _

"_I fell out of a boat, and it didn't stop." Whittier replied as they neared the shore. When they pulled themselves out onto the sand Whittier lay back on the sand and looked at the sky. Seersha did the same and suddenly began laughing. Whittier looked at her briefly and smiled at her. They lay and watched the stars until the two fell asleep. _

Seersha gasped and grabbed her shoulder as Edmund tried to stop the bleeding. She smiled grimly as she hissed, "I'm not dying yet, don't look so worried."

She latched onto a new memory as she slumped forward against Edmund's chest and gave a small sigh. Edmund picked her up and cradled her as the memory began to play. He recognized the memory instantly and couldn't help the smug grin on his face.

_Whit jumped back as the man swung the knife in her direction. Seersha ducked under the swing of the second man's punch and felt her foot slip off the edge of the platform. She caught herself before she fell and jumped forward. Whit grinned at her for a moment and then yelped as she was knocked backwards. _

_Seersha tried to get to her, but was slapped roughly across the chin. This time when she fell back, she couldn't catch herself. Her ankles scraped along the rough ends of the boards as she fell. She screamed and heard Whit shout her name. Then there was a crash and Whit went quiet. _

_Seersha shut her eyes as she fell. She knew it was only a matter of moments before she hit the ground, but it felt as if she was falling for eternity. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked round. She was still falling, she could hear the wind whistling by her, but she wasn't moving. She looked around and saw a shadowy figure to her left. _

_She sat up and looked around. "Have I already died?" _

"_Not quite yet, but you're going to." The voice was soft and the smirk in it was evident. "But I can save you."_

"_What's the catch?" Seersha asked as she rubbed the end of her nose. _

"_Nothing to significant, you merely have to give me something in return." There was a tapping sound and the figure started walking in a circle around her. She knew it was a man, but couldn't make out his features._

_Seersha blinked and stood up. She crossed her arms and asked, "What are you, I know you're not human. And I'm certain you're not an angel." She jumped as cold fingers touched the back of her neck, "What are you?"_

_The voice whispered in her ear, "Demon."_

_Seersha jumped away from him. She was breathing hard as she cried, "No, get away from me!"_

_The man sounded surprised, "You do not want me to save you?"_

"_You can't save me." She replied and the man leaned toward her, "Are you sure of that?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, I am. You couldn't save me; you could only keep me alive." Seersha looked around, "Are you going to leave so I can die?"_

_He stepped back and was about to speak when a voice broke through the wind rushing past. Seersha gasped and clapped her hands over her ears as she fell to her knees and cringed. The voice was loud as thunder and so beautiful she felt tears ricking her eyes. She looked up and was dazzled by the blinding golden light that shone around them. _

_Seersha didn't know how long she looked at the light, but when she finally blinked she knew she was asleep and that she had merely been dreaming about the light. She felt something warm to her left and instinctively curled her body towards it. Then she pulled back and stared at the man beside her. She blinked and started to slide away from him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrists. _

_She stared at him, unafraid and said, "You're hurting, let go please."_

**XXXXX**

Seersha woke in the middle of the night. She inspected the bandages on her shoulder as the door to her room creaked open and a blond head appeared in the opening. She and Jim exchanged glances and she inclined her head slightly, "Bad dreams?"

He nodded, but didn't move. Seersha smiled and sighed as she scooted over slightly. "Come on, I'm cold anyway."

Jim didn't smile as he crossed the room in a few strides and crawled under the covers. Seersha put her arm round him as she pulled him close and asked, "Was Ciel furious when I didn't tell him everything?"

"Sadly no, he was too busy worrying about you." Jim snorted. "He's always been soft. It was a flaw."

Seersha thought for a moment, "No it's not. If it was, Claude wouldn't have thought his soul was superior."

Jim rolled over and tried to grab her throat. Seersha brought her foot up against his chest and kicked him backward. He fell back with a thud as he was knocked off the bed. Jim was on his feet and looked as if he wanted to murder her. Seersha sat up and stared at him, she spoke in a low voice, "One word, just one."

Jim scowled, but crawled back onto the bed and rolled onto his side. Seersha shook her head, "You're much too sensitive."

He snorted, but didn't dispute her. Seersha once again pulled close to her and Jim rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. They lay still and quiet as they breathed lightly. Eventually Jim fell asleep and Seersha soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I haven't had much inspiration lately, but I forced myself to write this as best I could. I hope it's satisfactory. I wish to thank 1 Hell of a Monster and bored411 for their reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Seersha was woken by the blankets being pulled off roughly and Jim shouting insults. Seersha blinked and rubbed her eyes as she watched Edmund remove Jim. He slammed the door and looked back at her. She raised her brows and shrugged sheepishly, "He had a nightmare."

Edmund shook his head and she smiled a little as she said, "You really were worried about me weren't you?" Before he could answer she continued. "I can tell. Your hair is messy. It's not smooth."

Edmund reached up and smoothed back the small strands of hair that stuck out and up. Seersha bit her lip, "I didn't mean it like that. I thought it looked nice."

He reached up to rearrange his hair and she sighed, "Never mind," then she tried to swing out of bed, "what's for breakfast?"

He picked her up, "I am not certain. Agni and Sebastian took it upon themselves to make breakfast this morning."

Seersha smiled, "They're very wonderful." Then she closed her eyes, "But not anywhere near as amazing as you."

Edmund let a briefly smug expression flit across his face. But Seersha didn't notice it. She had her eyes closed and was almost asleep. Then she raised her head and said, "I need to get dressed, put me down please."

He did and when her feet hit the ground they both heard a yell and a crash. Seersha winced and said, "Don't tell me. Let me guess, Jim and Ciel are near each other."

Edmund shook his head as he exited, "I suppose they are."

Seersha went over to a small trunk on the left side of the room and opened it quickly. She grinned slightly, she was glad Calypso had an aversion to wearing skirts. She frowned as she remembered the events of the night before and blinked back the film of tears that covered her eyes. She stood, holding the bundle of clothes tightly and went back to the bed. She tossed the clothes on the bed and wriggled out of her nightshirt. She laid it on the bed and shimmied into the heavy, dark, linen pants. It was difficult, her shoulder pained her and she couldn't use her arm very well, but she managed. Next came the thin shirt, almost pirate like in appearance, and the dark vest. The boots were next. The whole ensemble was too big for her and hung off her like a shroud, but she tightened it as best she could. After a moment she went to the door and stepped out into the hall.

She was down the stairs in a flash and in a few quick moves had flung open the dining room door. She frowned; the boys were sitting quietly, innocent expressions on their faces. She stared at them, and then smiled. "The next time you're going to throw food at each other, make sure you get it all out of your hair."

In unison they raised their hands and Seersha snorted, "You don't have any in your hair. I was just testing you." She looked around, "Where's the princeling?"

"Over here, do you want to join me?" Seersha looked over and shut her eyes. Soma was sitting on a mound of pillows on the floor. He was kneeling in front of a huge statue of a most revolting nature. She frowned at the statue and shook her head. "No, thank you."

Soma shrugged and went back to bowing. Seersha sat down and winced as she jostled her shoulder. Edmund had disappeared; she presumed he was going to the kitchen. She blinked at Ciel, "So, are you enlightened?"

He pursed his lips and frowned. Seersha smiled at him and said, "Let's see, where do I start?" She glanced at Jim, then turned her attention back to Ciel, "As you've probably noticed, Jim and I have known each other for some time, which is unfortunate for both of us as you'll see in a moment."

Jim took a sip from his milk and spat it at her. Seersha saw it coming and ducked. It hit Soma as the prince headed back to the table. Seersha winced and tossed him a napkin. He mopped his face and glared at Jim. Jim merely smirked, but when the door opened and Agni appeared the smile disappeared. He sat very still and Soma continued to glare at him.

Sebastian, Agni and Edmund moved in synch as they handed out food and gave a running commentary on what they were eating. Seersha rolled her eyes and said, "If you'd just let me eat it I'd enjoy it more."

Edmund shook his head, but stopped speaking. Seersha grabbed his hand as he passed her and pulled him down toward her. She whispered in his ear, "Why do both of them dress as girls? It's very odd and I'm certain it isn't normal."

Edmund smiled, "I am not certain, my lady, I suppose it was necessary."

She quirked her lips, "Maybe, but if they ever try it again, please hit them hard."

Edmund bowed slight, "As you wish."

He stepped back and Seersha dug into her food. She looked up when a small scuffling noise sounded. Ciel and Jim had both reached for the salt, at the same time and then proceeded to fight for possession of it. Seersha rapped their knuckles with her spoon, "Bad boys, do I need to have Edmund separate you?"

Edmund wrinkled his mouth, "Must I, couldn't Sebastian do it himself? I do not particularly enjoy touching them, and they smell strange."

Seersha laughed and Soma joined in. Ciel frowned, "I do not smell."

Edmund sniffed, as he wrinkled his nose. "You may not think so, but I can smell it. I'm sure Sebastian can as well, he is simply too blind to point it out."

Sebastian blinked and beat a swift retreat. Agni began feeding Soma and Seersha clenched her teeth. She sighed, "You're so spoiled."

"I am not spoiled; I merely enjoy being a prince." Soma replied as Agni fed him a piece of toast. "You should try it."

"No, thank you. I'd jump off the Tower before I let Edmund fawn over me." Seersha replied as she bit a slice of apple in two.

Edmund blinked and shook his head. Jim grinned, "I'd like to see that."

Seersha stared at him and smiled deviously, "Alright then, let's try it." She stood and dropped her napkin on the floor. "Edmund, would you be a dear and pretend to fawn that way I can jump off a bridge?" They all stared at her and she laughed. "I'm pretending. I would never do that. I have no reason to jump." Then she frowned, "Wasn't I supposed to be doing something this morning?"

"No, my lady." Edmund answered as he poured her tea.

Seersha slumped slightly, "You were supposed to say I did, that way I didn't have to tell Ciel everything." She grinned smugly, "But I'll make it hard on him, so I'll have some fun."

Edmund shrugged and shot Ciel a pitying glance. The navy haired boy sighed, guessing he was in for a full day. Sebastian silently resolved to keep a close eye on his charge. Seersha was about to speak when she shivered violently and her eyes went wide. Her pupils dilated and her breath was short. They all stared at her oddly, and Edmund looked tense, as Seersha bounced to the door of the dining room, "I'll be back in a moment."

She went back upstairs and to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. Then she went to her window and flung it open. Seersha put her head out the window and glanced up as a flash of gold caught her eye. She couldn't help the smile that curled her lips. Seersha scrambled out onto the window's sill and she looked toward the roof. She grabbed the eaves and started to pull herself up onto the roof. She slipped slightly and her feet scrabbled to regain purchase.

A hand grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto the roof. She crouched as she stared up at the figure on the roof, "It's nice to see you again, Onnjel."

**XXXXX**

Back in the dining room Edmund was fidgeting around like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He kept glancing at the ceiling and frowning. Sebastian finally grew tired of moving around him and put a hand on the younger demon's shoulder. "If you're so worried, go after her."

Edmund stared at him and then his eyes narrowed. Jim cringed as he whispered in Ciel's ear, "I recognize that look, someone's in trouble."

Edmund shook off Sebastian's hand and swore. Sebastian pursed his lips. Agni covered Soma's ears and the prince rolled his eyes. Edmund ground his teeth, "I can't go up," Sebastian was going to speak but Edmund interrupted him. He merely said, "Onnjel."

At the surprised look on Sebastian's face, Ciel stood up, "Who's Onnjel?"

"No one you need to worry about, young master." Sebastian began, but Ciel interrupted him, "Take me to the roof, now."

Sebastian and Edmund exchanged glances. Something flashed in their eyes, something not unlike fear.

**XXXXXX**

Back on the roof Seersha had stood up and smiled, soft and slightly shy, as she said, "You've been gone a while, it's been years."

Onnjel smiled at her, his smile seemed to light up the world, "Much too long."

Seersha glanced up at him from under her lashes. He looked almost the same. He was still golden; it seemed to radiate from him. Though she couldn't see the gold, she remembered it, there was no way she could ever forget it, and she could feel that he was surrounded by light, warmth and seemed like perfection personified. She felt a slight flash of fear run through her veins, but it was gone in a moment. His hair was long, thick, and shimmering gold; it curled on his shoulders and waved with winds she couldn't feel. His eyes were darker gold and shone as he looked down at her. He was tall, well over six and a half feet, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. He wore a blue suit, so well made it didn't look to have been made by human hands.

She stepped toward him, raised a hand then put her hand down and stood with her hands behind her back. She hunched her shoulders slightly, "Are you still upset?"

Onnjel looked out over London for a moment. Then he stood beside her and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "No, of course not, I couldn't remain angry with you, after all, I am your guardian angel."

Seersha smiled and was about to reply, but Onnjel's hand curled into a fist around her hair. She cried out as he tugged her head back and spoke softly to her, "And as your guardian angel, I cannot allow you to sully your soul further with the demon."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Well, it took me forever, but I finally managed to get something down. I hope it was satisfactory. Bundles of thank you's to all of you who waited for the next chapter, and special thanks to bored411, Innocent-Monster, 1 Hell of a Monster and OpalFaye for the reviews. And extra, extra special thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you hadn't there's no way I would've kept writing this story.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edmund was on the roof in a second, followed by Sebastian and Ciel. Jim, Soma and Agni were in hot pursuit and as they reached the roof Onnjel laughed. His face stretched horribly and his hair, eyes and skin began to lose their golden luster. As they faded and his wings suddenly exploded from under his blue suit. They flapped wildly and he rose into the air, taking Seersha with him as he held her by the wrist.

Seersha wriggled and looked down at Edmund. Then she reached up, grabbed Onnjel's forearm, hauled herself up and sank her teeth into Onnjel's hand. He shook her off and Seersha fell back toward the roof. She curled her body up, knees clasped loosely against her chest, and waited for Edmund to catch her. When he did Seersha leaned her head back and looked up at Onnjel as she said, "I think I've made him angry."

Onnjel's feathers still gleamed as he came lower. He looked around then said, "Michaelis, I never expected you to fall so far." His mouth turned up in a sneer, "You used to be so great."

Sebastian looked somewhat ashamed. He blinked several times as he lowered his gaze. Ciel stared at the demon's ashamed expression, then looked back at Onnjel. Seersha, still in the safety of Edmund's arms looked at Ciel and said, "Don't do anything stupid."

At the sound of her voice, Onnjel looked back at her and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be about to drop from the sky but then a high pitched voice shouted, "Onnjel, what are you doing?"

They all looked up at the second golden figure. It was smaller and thinner than Onnjel, but an even brighter gold. It flapped lower and they could make out the man's almost girlish features, full lips, wide eyes and high cheek bones. But his muscles were taut and his body lean, and judging by the belligerent set of his mouth anyone who made the mistake of thinking him feminine was quickly taught the error of their ways. His wings flapped at a wild, uneven pace and the force buffeted them about all over the rooftop. Seersha blinked as grit struck her eyes.

Onnjel paused momentarily. He looked up at the other and said, "This is none of your concern, Merlin."

Merlin flapped lower and looked at the group. Then his eyes went wide and he said, "But you're not supposed to be near her. Remember what William said."

Onnjel glared at him and then his gaze returned to Seersha. "She's mine. I can do as I please. Why should I care what that pompous reaper says?'

Merlin flew lower, he nodded at Sebastian and Edmund as he said, "I can't say I'm happy to see you, but it is good to know you're still alive." Then he glared at Onnjel, "You should pay attention William, he does have the authority to ground you permanently."

As they began arguing, Seersha looked at Ciel and smiled, "It's very simple really. My former guardian angel is trying to kill me." She looked sad as she said, "And I was still happy to see him." Then her face went hard and she shouted at Onnjel, "Why did you have him killed? He didn't know anything."

"All actions have consequences. You and the rest of your kind must learn that lesson. Your actions caused the death of the boy and your friend. Why don't you just let me kill you?" Onnjel looked slightly eager, but at the same time his eyes were sad.

"I don't want you to kill me. And I'm sure Ciel and Jim feel the same way, and so do all the rest of the children whose guardians failed them." Seersha said, and then her eyes went wide, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it – well I did, but not that way."

Onnjel's jaw tightened as he glared at her. Seersha tried to smile. Edmund sighed as she murmured, "I think we should evacuate the area. Can you get everyone out?"

He gave her an annoyed look, but said, "Of course."

Edmund was gone as if he had never been there to begin with. Ciel looked around, "Where's he gone?"

"I don't want anyone on the street getting hurt. Edmund is making sure they're all safe." Seersha said as she kept her eyes fixed on Onnjel.

Soma raised a brow. Jim grabbed Seersha's hair and gave it a slight tug. She smiled at him as he muttered, "Do they really matter that much? You don't know them, why do they matter?"

Seersha clipped him round the ear. Jim yelped and hissed at her. Soma shook his head, "Agni, prepare to engage the flying man."

Seersha put her hand up, "No don't. It's not a good plan."

Agni paused for a moment, long enough for Onnjel to gain some altitude. Merlin dropped onto the roof and bowed to her. "Do you need any help?"

She smiled at him and held out her hand. They shook and Merlin shrugged, "Just so you know, I'm only in training. If we start fighting, he'll probably win."

"Good to know, one question, how do you know Edmund, oh, and Sebastian, of course." Seersha asked as she wrinkled her nose quizzically.

Merlin glanced at Sebastian before answering. "We used to run in the same circles, before they joined Lucifer's army of course. But after that, well, let's just say we haven't seen them in a while."

Seersha nodded and then dived, almost over the edge of the roof to avoid Onnjel as he swooped down toward the roof. She grabbed Jim as the boy started to slink away. "If you do, I'll lock you in the cellar."

"Why is that always your final resort?" Jim muttered as he pulled her to her feet.

Seersha grabbed Ciel by the ear and yanked him back as Sebastian jumped toward Onnjel. She grinned at Jim, "Because it works."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and picked Seersha up also. He was going to leave Jim behind, but Seersha held onto the boy so firmly the demon had to take him also. Some and Agni had moved to another roof. Seersha waved at Merlin as the angel swooped low and called, "Can you make certain Edmund is alright? If Onnjel's here, he won't have come alone."

Merlin grinned at her and nodded as he called back, "Do you think he'll make tea when we get back? I remember he used to make very interesting tea."

"I'm sure he will." Seersha watched him fly off and muttered to Jim and Ciel, "He's right when he says interesting. Edmund nearly poisoned an ambassador with his tea once."

Sebastian smirked and Seersha gave him a hard stare. "Don't be smug. You nearly killed your first charge when you fed her those buns you made."

Sebastian's smirk disappeared and Jim laughed aloud. Ciel sighed and Seersha wrapped an arm around his waist as she smiled at him, "Ciel, I know this doesn't come naturally to you, but I need you to trust me." Their eyes locked as she continued, "Really trust me. Don't even try and do anything yourself, just let me."

Ciel was stiff as Seersha moved to the end of the roof. Onnjel was still flying in wide sweeping circles over the house and Ciel muttered, "Why hasn't he struck yet?"

"Because you, Jim and Soma are here." Seersha's eyes were bright as she smiled at him. "He can't risk hurting you; your angels have already claimed that right. And since Soma's angel has no reason not to protect him, save of course for his religion, but they don't take that into consideration, so if Onnjel hurts Soma his angel has the right to attack him. If that happens things could get very messy."

Ciel nodded and Seersha put a hand over his eyes as she whispered, "Trust me."

She gave him a swift shove off the roof. In the same instant she reached into her right boot and pulled out a small gun. She fired at Onnjel and then slipped off the roof. She heard him screech and knew she's hit him, but wasn't sure how extensive the damage was.

Ciel had landed on a small ledge. It was covered in a velvet blanket and had broken his fall. Ciel glared at Seersha as she landed beside him. "You are insane."

She smiled and patted his head as Sebastian and Jim appeared. Jim grabbed her hand and the two grinned at each other as Sebastian picked up Ciel and the four jumped off the ledge. Seersha saw Soma and Agni already on the ground and showed off just a bit by turning a somersault in the air before she landed. Jim shook his head at her and Seersha smirked back as she slipped her gun back into the small pouch on the inside of her boot.

She looked up as Merlin and Edmund appeared. Merlin was carrying Edmund and the demon looked as if he wanted to kill the angel. Seersha smiled at them both as they landed and Edmund straightened his coat and brushed at imaginary dust flecks. She looked up, but saw no sign of Onnjel. Jim crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Then he frowned and looked at the wall. His eyes went wide and he dived away from the wall, knocking Seersha flat as he did.

The wall collapsed. Dust, bricks and broken wood flew everywhere and the demons, angel and Agni scrambled to move their charges away from the still falling rubble. Merlin, much to Edmund's chagrin, picked up Seersha and moved her away. Jim moved on his own, knowing only Seersha would really care if he was crushed.

Merlin put Seersha down and Edmund stood in front of her protectively. Seersha looked out from behind him as Onnjel appeared. In his hand was a flaming sword, the flames sparked angrily and licked at the rubble. Seersha pulled on Edmund's sleeve, "How far away did you put the people?"

There was no need for her to ask if he had gotten all of them out, she knew he had. Edmund glanced at Onnjel, but looked away quickly. "I left them by the river."

"Oh good, if the fire spreads they can start a bucket brigade." She smiled brightly then glanced at Jim. He was lounging against the wall and looked bored. Seersha stuck her tongue out at him and spoke in a singsong voice. "I know something you don't know."

He glowered at her and Seersha grabbed his collar as she pulled him away from the wall. Edmund swung her off the ground and Jim was yanked along. Soma and Agni had made it to the end of the street, almost out of range of the still falling debris. Ciel was grumbling as Sebastian carried him off, Seersha laughed at him and he went red as he scrunched lower in Sebastian's grip. Seersha scrambled out of Edmund's arms and shoved Jim toward the demon. Edmund grimaced as Seersha looked over her shoulder and she said, "Will you please carry him? I can take care of myself, he can't."

Edmund's distaste for the request was obvious, but he picked Jim up anyway and Seersha grinned at him. She was about to speak when a flaming plank of wood creaked and fell. She dived forward in a rolling flip and she landed on her knees beside Edmund. She looked over her shoulder at Onnjel and her eyes narrowed. She could see a dark smear staining his shirt front and right wing, but that wasn't the only odd thing about his appearance. There was something wrong with him; Seersha wished she could see colors. She stared up at the winged figure high above her and stared at him.

Ciel looked over Sebastian's shoulder and shouted, "Get over here you idiot!"

Seersha looked up at him, as if waking from a trance. She stood up and stepped toward them, just as Onnjel landed. She was knocked backwards by the force and slammed into Agni. Agni dropped Soma and the prince landed on Seersha. Their noses touched as Soma lay on her. Soma stayed still for a moment, then they both yelped and Seersha shoved him away from her. She scrambled to her feet, face red as sunset. She faced Onnjel and looked up at the sky as something flashed.

Her mouth opened in an O as she watched two more angels circling slowly overhead, almost hidden by the dust that rose from the debris. She looked over at Jim and Ciel as she said, "Have you ever wondered what an angel would do to his charge if said charge had taken a contract with a demon? I didn't take one and Onnjel wants me dead. I wonder what your guardians will do to you two."

Ciel and Jim gave her disgusted glares and she shrugged at them. She grabbed Soma and gave the prince a shove toward Agni as she said, "You may want to run."

Agni grabbed Soma and hoisted the prince up as he jumped back. Seersha looked up and pulled out her pistol. She was about to fire when Edmund grabbed her around the waist and took off at a quick lope. Sebastian and Agni were close behind as they ran down the backstreets of London. Seersha kept an eye on the skies as they went, but for whatever reason the angels didn't follow them.

She wriggled slightly and called to Ciel, "Do you think I should tell the Her Majesty I'll be gone for a few days?"

Ciel's look would have caused any other person to freeze, but Seersha merely smiled at him and began braiding Edmund's hair. The demon blinked and sighed, knowing that Sebastian was smirking. Edmund purposely kicked up a pile of still smoldering ash and hoped it hit Sebastian. However Sebastian simply stepped to one side and avoided the ashes completely, as did Agni.

After a while Seersha said, "I don't think they're following us. Can we stop? I feel a little queasy."

Edmund ground to a halt and put her down gently, but hurriedly. Seersha bent over with her hands on her knees as she gasped slightly. Edmund put Jim down not at all gently. Soma and Ciel were put down moments later and Seersha grinned at them both as she straightened up and brushed her hair back. She wound her hair around her fingers as she said, "Do you want me to tell you everything now?"

Ciel stared at her appraisingly as he asked, "Really, you'll tell me? Without putting it off or making sure something happens so you don't have to tell me?"

Seersha sighed, "Yes, but I do have a reason why I kept putting things off." She inclined her head. She pulled aside her hair, just beneath her left ear, and Ciel could see a long, thin scar. He touched it lightly as Seersha spoke. "My horse did that. I was combing his tail and a bird flew in front of him. He got spooked and started thrashing around. He managed to kick me." She shot Edmund a glare. "And then someone tried to kill my horse."

Edmund looked away, but Seersha wrapped her arms around him in a swift hug. Then she turned back to Ciel and continued; "Now I don't always remember things. Or I do remember but I don't remember the right thing. Or I remember the wrong thing. Usually Edmund can fill in the blanks, but sometimes I don't remember him." She went red as she confessed, "I bit him once."

Sebastian tried not to smile and Seersha saw the look. She glared at him, "Don't laugh at Edmund. At least he never gets slapped. He wouldn't let me get away with being so ill mannered."

Ciel glared at her. "How do you do that?"

"That's part of the explanation." Seersha answered as she strode off. She stopped and blinked, and then a slightly knowing smile crossed her face as she looked to her left. She began to head down the alley, but Edmund put his hands on her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. She rolled her eyes and turned toward her demon. Seersha put a hand on Edmund's chest, "Stay here, I need to see a woman about a dog."

She walked off quickly and left the men in her wake. Edmund sighed and Sebastian smiled. "She's such an amusing child."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, here's chapter 14, I hope it was somewhat informative. I still have writer's block, so this chapter was like pulling teeth for me. I would like to thank 1 Hell of a Monster, Raychaell Dionzeros and xPoisonedBlueRose13x for the reviews. I would also like to thank 'Guest' for the review. I wish I could've replied, but since you reviewed anonymously I'm not allowed to for some annoying reason.**

**I'm going to be gone for two weeks. So, I'm not going to be posting anything for a while. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Seersha pushed the door open and slid her head around the door. "Hello, are you home?" There was no answer and Seersha stepped inside. She sniffed, gagging on the smell of pickles. Then she realized it wasn't pickles. It was opium. She considered putting a hand over her mouth, but instead she went further inside and called, "Are you here?" There was a sigh, soft and breathy, to her left and Seersha turned. She shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The voice was low and soft, sounding innocent and childish to Seersha's ears. There was a laugh, high, almost like a cackle, but still beautiful to hear.

Seersha leaned forward and grabbed the small pipe. She tossed it to one side and glared. "You little fool."

There was another laugh and a tall shadow unfolded above Seersha. It pushed her back against the wall and Seersha yelped as her back hit the wall, hard. Cold fingers ran along her jaw and the soft voice spoke in a lazy drawl as it asked, "What's wrong with having a little fun?"

Seersha jerked free. "That's not fun, Annaliese."

"Of course it is. Well, for me anyway." Annaliese stepped back and lay on the floor, limbs akimbo as she looked up at Seersha and gave her a pointy toothed grin.

Seersha sat next to her, crossing her legs and shaking her head. "It can't be good for you."

Annaliese's eyes narrowed as she grabbed Seersha's hair. She yanked her down and pinned her against the wooden floor by placing her forearm on Seersha's throat. Seersha merely shook her head, "Stupid."

Annaliese stared at her. Then her face crumpled and she started crying silently. She went limp and collapsed on Seersha. Seersha coughed and tried to push her off. Annaliese sat up and touched Seersha's face with the back of her hand. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help, please Anna."

Anna stared at her, "With what?"

"It has to do with Onnjel." Seersha winced as Annaliese grabbed her by the neck. She stood up and slammed Seersha against the wall. Seersha grabbed her wrist and tried to pull herself up. Her breath hitched and she gagged.

Annaliese stared at her. "You really think I'm going to do that?"

Seersha tried to nod. Annaliese dropped her, stepping away from her and crossing her arms. Seersha tried to stand, but she collapsed and clutched her throat. Annaliese paced over to where Seersha had tossed the pipe and picked it up. She stared at it, head on one side. Then she tossed it to one side and muttered, "And you're the one calling me stupid."

Seersha hauled herself up with a cough. "I just need you to ask a few questions. There are places and people that I can't get to. You're my best bet."

"Why not get your butler," Annaliese's voice dripped with scorn, "to do it instead? I'm sure he's much more capable."

"Edmund has other duties to perform."

Annaliese stared at her. Then she slumped against the wall and pulled Seersha toward her. Seersha patted her head as Annaliese rested her head on Seersha's chest and pulled her closer. They sat for a moment, and then Annaliese sighed, "Fine I'll do it. Just make sure I'm not around –"

The door was slammed open. Edmund strode in and his eyes narrowed. He stalked over and Seersha shook her head, "Be nice."

Anna looked him up and down, "Eddie, you're looking," she smirked, "domestic."

He refused to look in her direction and Annaliese merely pulled Seersha closer. She grinned at Edmund as his eyes began to blaze. Seersha squirmed free and knelt in front of Anna. "I'll agree to whatever you like, but I want your help and your loyalty."

Anna processed that. Then she smiled, "Help is cheaper than loyalty. But since you want both, I'll just have to raise the price." She stiffened and sniffed the air, raising her chin slightly as she did. Then she rolled her eyes, "You might as well let them come in. I can smell them, especially the little ones." Her eyes narrowed predatorily, "They smell unsoiled."

The door opened again and the rest trooped inside. Annaliese looked them over, eyes narrow. She clapped her hands and a candle began to flicker. Annaliese was stark naked. Her skin was the color of almonds and glowed in the light of the candle. Her hair was corn colored, chopped off unevenly around her face. She looked at them carefully, her emerald eyes shining as she gave them a smug grin. She tapped her fingers against her pointed chin, the long, sharp nails making small indentations in her flawless skin as she did.

Edmund put a hand over Seersha's eyes and Ciel turned away quickly. Agni put both hands over Soma's eyes, though the Indian prince had no intention of looking away from the curves of Anna's body. Jim rolled his eyes, but didn't turn away. Sebastian raised a brow, "Rather brazen, aren't we?"

"You tell me. Aren't you the one who- oh, you are, I recognize you now." Anna lounged back, propping herself up on one elbow. "You got older."

Seersha wriggled free of Edmund's grasp. She sounded slightly annoyed as she said, "It's nothing new. Don't be silly." She turned back to Anna and crossed her arms, "What are your terms?"

Edmund snorted softly, "I don't see why you're asking a mongrel for help. She's useless."

Soma looked at Sebastian, "What does he mean? 'Mongrel?'"

"She's a Nephilim." Sebastian looked rather disgusted as he continued, "Half human, half demon, not good enough to even serve the French. And they can never seem to pick a side, always bouncing back and forth between their masters."

"Says the one who's served the French and more than once." Anna pointed out quickly. She laughed again, her mouth stretching into a wild grimace and her pointed teeth gleaming as she gnashed them together. "And I've never bounced, I always walk. Come on, Uncle, you know you've enjoyed the pleasures that your French masters lavished upon you."

Sebastian looked at her murderously, "You should learn some manners."

"That's what Edmund told me."

Seersha coughed, "Let's not bring that up again, please. It was bad enough the first time." Her eyes sparkled and betrayed her inclination to laughter, "And you really didn't need to involve the Undertaker. He was absolutely furious. And now he persists in talking about arranging my funeral."

Ciel had to ask, "Why?"

"I had to lock him in a coffin for three days. I don't see why he got so upset. I didn't think he'd mind, but I suppose anyone would mind being squashed against nails." Seersha grinned, "It was a trick coffin."

Anna snapped her fingers, standing up and grabbed Seersha's shoulders. She swung the silver eyed girl round to face her as she grinned, "I know what I want now."

Jim winced, "If it involves blood, I'm leaving now." His face had gone a sickly green color.

"What a change. You used to enjoy a little blood-play." Ciel snipped as he glared at the angel faced boy.

Annaliese didn't even spare them a glance. "It does. Get out. All of you."

Seersha nodded, "Do as she says." She looked over her shoulder at Edmund, "Go on, she can't kill me. I'll be fine." She grinned, "Besides, you're only a scream away."

Edmund did not seem amused by her humor, but Annaliese laughed, "She's right, all it would take would be one scream. But I wonder how many screams she can manage in a second?"

Edmund whimpered, obviously torn between his instincts and his orders. Seersha shook her head, "Anna, don't scare him. You know I have to take him home with me."

Edmund was glowering as he exited and as he slammed the door behind him Seersha heard him muttering under his breath. She shook her head, letting her hair cover her eyes as she looked up at Annaliese. "What do you have in mind?"

Anna looked toward the door, her eyes narrowing as she murmured, "Demons, so self-possessed and haughty." She cupped Seersha's face, "I'll have to take him down a peg or two." Seersha stayed perfectly still, knowing Anna was in a dangerous mood. The Nephilim moved quickly toward the candle and picked it up in one hand. She sat down across from Seersha and her green eyes flashed as she commanded, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Seersha asked as she sat down, leaning forward slightly to look Annaliese in the eyes.

"I can't take your life. It's not allowed, but there's nothing in the rules about marking you as mine." Seersha cocked her head and Anna hastened to explain, "It simply means that I help you and you help me. I won't give my services freely."

Seersha nodded, "That's fair." She held out her right hand, palm facing up, as she asked, "Now what?"

"Now, you hold still." Annaliese replied as she put the candle down. She pulled Seersha's wrist up to her lips and smiled slightly as she pressed her lips to Seersha's warm skin. She dug her thumbnail into the skin and smirked as small drops of blood began to fall. Anna leaned down and caught the blood on her fingertips. Seersha clenched her jaw and muttered, "Will you please stop playing?"

Anna looked put out, "Oh, you're no fun. But if you insist." She made put her mouth on the cut and sucked out a mouthful of blood.

Seersha jerked back and pressed her wrist to her chest as she muttered, "What are you doing?"

"Making Edmund jealous, he can't have the soul, the body, or the blood, so I shall have the blood." Annaliese answered as she grinned. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Seersha's forehead. When she pulled away she left lip marks on Seersha's pale forehead. Lips marks made of blood. The marks seemed to burn for a moment, flames appearing for just a moment, but then the flames faded and all that remained were black lip marks, black lips made of ashes.

Seersha bit her lip and shuddered slightly, "What did you do?"

"Took your memories, don't worry, you'll still have them, but now I have them as well and if I like I can take them all away in an instant." Annaliese was smiling as she murmured, "Frightening isn't it, knowing that I can take everything away from you in a second. What would you be then?"

Seersha stood up, steadying herself by placing a hand on the table. "Promise me you won't taunt Edmund."

"He knows. This is what I and my kind always do when we make a pact. It's an effective insurance, not many people wish to lose what they hold dearest. After all, memories are what shape us and make us who we are." Anna's smile slipped. "But your memories are jumbled. Your control over them is slipping, and you haven't told –"

"Keep in mind I have your memories as well." Seersha cut her off by stalking to the door as she said, "Please inform me the moment you find out anything about Onnjel or any of his companions."

"Of course, little lady," Annaliese murmured as the door closed. She smiled and got to her feet. She put her hands up, letting them rest just above her breasts, and shut her eyes. Her body shimmered and she sighed. Another figure appeared. It was taller and broader than Annaliese. It bent forward and caught her in a tight, crushing embrace. She spoke up, "It's been ages. I've missed you so much, Cla-"

Her voice was cut off as a pair of lips met her own.

**XXXXXXXX**

Seersha smiled up at them as she said, "Shall we go? I'm rather hungry."

Jim nodded, "I want food."

Seersha started to grin at him, but then her hand strayed to her forehead. She shut her eyes and hissed. She stumbled, falling against the wall and jarring her shoulder. Seersha grimaced, "I think I might need you to carry me Edmund."

Her eyes rolled back at the same time her body fell forward. Edmund caught her and inspected her forehead, frowning when he saw the marks. He glowered at the door and Sebastian shook his head, "I wouldn't advise that. Do you really want to risk –"

Edmund cut him off with a hiss, glaring at anyone in his vicinity. He stalked off, leaving the others in his wake.

**XXXXXX**

Seersha woke at sunset, of the next day. She was lying in her bed at the hotel and was covered in more than four blankets. She snuggled down and was about to go back to sleep when she felt her feet brush against something below her, something soft and warm. She didn't sit up. Instead she slid under the blanket and moved under them till she found the source of the warmth. She stared at Soma and then reached out. She grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked. Soma's eyes opened and he grinned at her. She frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Edmund told me to watch you while he went out for an hour." Soma answered as he sat up. The blanket created a tent of sorts and Seersha shook her head as she also sat up. Soma smiled and said, "Also Ciel told me to wake him when you woke up."

"Where is he?" Seersha asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"He's in the chair." Soma answered and Seersha pulled the blanket off her head. Her face lit up in a soft smile at the sight that met her eyes. Ciel was curled up in an armchair, a blanket over him and his eye patch crooked. On the floor next to the chair, Jim lay in a heap. He was tangled in the blankets and Seersha could see that he wasn't wearing clothes. Seersha was out of bed in a second and was shaking Ciel's shoulder, while at the same time she gave Jim a swift kick in the ribs. They woke up instantly and Seersha grinned as she said, "You may as well get on the bed if you're going to sleep in here."

Ciel went red. "No, I couldn't."

Jim however had bounded to his feet and was snuggled down under the blankets in a second. Seersha smiled at him and said, "If you try anything funny, I'll throw you out the window."

Jim blinked and nodded, his blond hair falling over his eyes. "I promise I'll be as good as I know how."

"Somehow I don't find that very reassuring." Seersha shook her head as she grabbed Ciel's hand. She pulled him up and said, "Don't be a child."

Ciel glared at Jim as the blond said, "He's just scared. He's never been around girls before."

"And you have?" Ciel muttered as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

Jim motioned toward Seersha and said nothing. He knew he didn't need to. Ciel glared at him and Soma laughed at them both. "I have hundreds of girls back."

Seersha rolled her eyes as she scrambled back onto the bed. She pulled the blankets over her and lay down. She felt something on her legs and looked down. Soma had a different blanket over him and he was using her legs as his pillow. She rolled her eyes, but didn't make him move. Jim curled up next to her and pressed his chin against her shoulder. Seersha tugged Ciel down and whispered, "Just go to sleep."

He was stiff as she pulled a blanket over him and muttered. "You still didn't tell me the whole story."

Seersha smiled at him. "What whole story?"

Ciel blinked and hissed under his breath. "I could kill you."

Seersha smiled as she rolled onto her side. "I think someone told me that before."

She stiffened slightly as Jim wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip. She considered kicking him, but Soma was still firmly convinced her shins were comfortable. So instead she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

**XXXXXXX**

Sebastian and Edmund met in the hall. Agni joined them a moment later. The three looked at each other and Agni said, "My prince has disappeared."

"My young master is also missing." Sebastian and Agni both looked at Edmund.

He blinked, shrugging unconcernedly as he said, "They're in Seersha's room."

Sebastian sighed and Agni couldn't help but shake his head. They walked to Seersha's door and Edmund followed them. He looked slightly sheepish as Sebastian snapped the lock and opened the door quietly. They stepped inside and Sebastian stopped dead. Agni also paused, but he was nowhere near as shocked. Edmund was not smiling as he also looked at the group.

The four were sprawled out on the bed, each one in some way connected to the other. Seersha had a firm grip on Ciel's wrists, and from the look of things he had been trying to pull her hair. Ciel's foot was nearly resting on Soma's head. Like Ciel, Jim's feet nearly touched Soma's head and both of them used Seersha as a pillow.

Sebastian blinked as he muttered. "I suppose I have something to do elsewhere."

Agni shook his head and retreated. Edmund followed him and shut the door behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry about not putting the thank you's up originally, my dad wanted the computer so I only had time to upload it. Anyway, I wish to thank xPoisonedBlueRose13x, Pretty Birdx3, and 1 Hell of a Monster for their reviews. And I wish to thank all of you for your patience. Oh, and if anyone can find the clue as to which character shows up next, you get internet cookies!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Seersha was woken by the tingling in her legs. She opened her eyes and blinked as the sun hit them. She looked around and saw the boys around her and sat up straight. She breathed hard as she looked around, and then she smiled as she lay down again and curled up. Seersha tried to go back to sleep, but what with the warm sun hitting her and the warmth of the bodies around her kept her awake. She considered trying to slide out of bed, but didn't want to risk waking the boys.

After a few minutes Jim stirred and raised his head. He stared at her and muttered, "I'm hungry."

"Go fry something." Seersha muttered as she closed her eyes. "And try not to burn down the hotel."

"You expect me to cook?" Jim's voice dripped scorn as he glared at her.

"No, I know you're not that competent." Seersha replied and she fell asleep again. But it didn't last long. She was roughly wakened as Ciel sat up and realized where he was. He scrambled away from her, got tangled in the blankets, and pulled her off the bed after him. Soma followed and Jim laughed at them. Seersha banged Ciel's head against the floor as she stood and brushed herself down. "You idiot, Edmund washed this yesterday."

Ciel lunged for her legs and Seersha merely skipped to one side and looked down at him as she smiled mockingly. "If you're not good, I won't tell you anything."

Ciel glared up at her, wishing he had the power to kill her with a look. Seersha helped him up and glanced at Jim and Soma as she said, "Go on, shoo, get out."

The prince looked annoyed, but he got up anyway. Seersha blinked when she saw his muscular chest and looked away with a blush. Jim pulled a blanket round his waist as he exited. Seersha winced when she heard the crash and the terrified yell. Edmund opened the door and glared at Soma and Ciel, "Out."

Seersha grabbed Ciel and shook her head. Soma left quickly as Edmund's gaze focused solely on him. Seersha laughed as she sat down on the bed and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at Ciel, "Sit down."

He sat and crossed his legs as he watched her warily. "You're not going to forget are you?"

"I'll do my best not to." Seersha was quiet for a moment, then she began. "As you've probably already figured out, Jim and I used to live in the same town. I was always causing trouble and he was my faithful accomplice. When his brother was born he changed. He started acting as if the whole world was out to hurt them. I suppose he had some reason for his paranoia, but it got to the point where I hated being around him. So one day I left." She grinned at Ciel's shocked expression, "It wasn't as if anyone missed me. I never knew my father, I know who he is, or was, but I never met him."

Ciel thought for a moment, "Everyone from the village was killed. Is that why –"

"Yes, I was supposed to die. But since I wasn't there, I didn't. It's one of those twists of fate, I suppose." She looked thoughtful for a moment, before continuing, "That's why Onnjel can manipulate the records so I looks like my soul's ready to be collected." She thought for another moment, and then her face lit up, "Of course, the Reapers would catch on eventually so that's why he tampered with the glasses." She frowned, "I'll have to talk to the Undertaker about that little detail."

"Yes, I understand that much." Ciel was becoming rather impatient.

"But you care more about my relationship with Edmund than the ins and outs of why my guardian angel is trying to kill me, I know, I know. I'm getting to that." She began braiding her hair. "I showed you the memory didn't I? The one of how Edmund and I met?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, you didn't take the contract."

"That's right. I didn't." Seersha sounded smug as she finished her braid and flipped it over her shoulder. "You and Jim both did, do you want to know the difference between us?" Ciel nodded furiously and Seersha opened her mouth to answer. Then a confused look came over her face and she looked wonderingly at Ciel, "What were we talking about?"

Ciel stared at her, mouth falling open in shocked anger. Then he snapped his mouth shut and turned away from her. Seersha heard his teeth grinding and laughed at him as she fell back against the pillows. "I'm joking."

"You were joking? How can you joke about this? A demon is not something to joke about!" Ciel was almost shouting.

"Well, Edmund really isn't a demon anymore, so I suppose I can joke about him." Seersha mused as she put a hand over her eyes.

"What?" His voice was nearly a squeak.

"What what?"

He glared at her and Seersha smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I couldn't resist. But it's true, he's not actually a demon and he's not exactly an angel. He's – well, I suppose you could call him an angel in training."

"How is that possible?"

"It's because I didn't take the contract." Seersha sat up, an earnest look on her face. "Demons are evil, they don't tell you everything. They just tell you enough to make you take their contract, and then when they've done their duty they take your soul. Not exactly the best deal for a human is it? But what they don't tell you is that if you don't take the contract you both get a new lease on life as it were."

"Why didn't Sebastian tell me this?"

"Weren't you listening? Demons are evil! Get that through your thick head. Sebastian is evil! Hannah is evil! Claude is very evil!" She looked sad, "Even Edmund is evil, but he won't be for much longer if I have anything to say about." Her eyes lit up and her face brightened as she smiled smugly.

Ciel frowned, "How can you say that?"

"Quite easily really," Seersha replied as she sat up and put her elbows on her knees. "All they care about is getting you to take their contract. They never really care about _you_. But in my case, Edmund gets the chance to."

"Will you stop talking in circles and tell me what you mean?"

"It's integrity. I had the integrity to say no. What he offered me was the chance to live, to save me. But I knew he couldn't save me, so I had the integrity to say no. At least, that's what he said when he explained it to me. But you and Jim didn't have the integrity to say no, you both cared more about saving your lives and revenge than you did about doing what was right." Ciel glared at her, but Seersha took no notice as she continued, "That's why we both got a second chance. I got to live and Edmund got a chance at redemption. If he can keep me alive then he gets to be reinstated as an Angel."

Ciel stared at her, "You're joking."

"Of course not, why do you think Onnjel wants me dead? He's jealous. He failed, that's why Edmund was able to get close to me. I was supposed to die when I fell off the building. That's where Onnjel failed and Edmund stepped in. Well, I was supposed to die when Luka had the village destroyed, but I avoided that myself. I'm good like that."

"So I'm talking to a dead girl?"

"Yes, you are." Seersha sounded amused as Ciel stared at her. "Dead girl twice over actually, but I was supposed to get a reprieve because of Edmund. But Onnjel just refuses to let it go. I don't think he ever liked Edmund."

"You don't say."

"You're lucky you know." She paused for a moment. "Sebastian actually does care about you." Seersha jumped to her feet and grabbed his hands. She dragged him off the bed and shoved him out into the hall. "I'm getting dressed, you should do the same."

"But how can you know all the things you do?" Ciel stepped back inside. He'd finally gotten her to talk and he wasn't leaving till his curiosity was satisfied.

"Do you remember the light?" Ciel nodded, "That's the last thing I remember seeing color. I looked at something I wasn't supposed to, I suppose. But now I can see other things. I'm not supposed to, that much I know. But I haven't gotten caught yet. I will, but for now I'll have fun. Besides, it helps when people think I'm a little more than human." Seersha rolled her eyes at him and continued pushing back out into the hall.

She slammed the door before Ciel could say anything else. He glared at it and tried to push it open again, but he found that Seersha had locked it. He stayed still for a moment, and then he marched down the hall and into his room. He slammed the door behind him and turned. Then he gave a strangled yelp, "What the hell?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Seersha was just finishing lacing up her shoes when her door was flung open and several, rather annoyed, men strode in. Sebastian and Agni stood in the doorway. Soma was grinning at her as he held onto Ciel's shoulders, effectively keeping the smaller boy from lunging at her. Jim had his head stuck in the doorway and was laughing silently. Edmund glared at her, "What did you do?"

Seersha opened her mouth and put her head on one side. She blinked, fluttering her lashes as best she could and trying to charm Edmund. "I thought it would be a good idea. Just in case I needed a wild card, but know you know about it I guess I'm in trouble."

"Of course you're in trouble! You didn't tell me!" Edmund was shaking, eyes blazing angrily. He strode over and grabbed her wrist. He jerked her up and yanked her toward the door, "Pots."

Seersha glared at him. She gave an annoyed huff and sat down, digging her heels in and pulled back to the floor. "You're joking!"

He turned and picked her up. Seersha went limp. When that didn't work she crossed her arms and muttered mutinously, "I still don't see what was wrong with not telling you."

Sebastian smirked as he and Agni exchanged glances. Sebastian muttered, "Her manners are better, but at least Ciel doesn't do things like this."

"I agree. My prince can be demanding, not that I have trouble with serving my master, but he's never done this before." Both butlers noted the glares they were getting and set about stroking their charges' egos.

Seersha wriggled and wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck. "But Eddie," he shuddered at the name, "How could I have done something bad? I just didn't tell you what I was doing."

He was almost growling, "That's the point, you didn't tell me."

The annoyed voice broke into the impending argument. "I'm alive aren't I? Isn't that what matters?"

Seersha grinned at the yellow eyed assassin as he glared at them both. Edmund turned on him with a hiss. "I buried you."

"Yes, you did. But don't worry; I got out, about an hour later." He was almost smirking.

Seersha giggled, and Edmund dropped her. She landed on her feet and scooted back toward the boy and stood, brushing down her skirt. Edmund clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. He bent slightly as he grabbed them both, "Pots, both of you."

"But why," Seersha took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes as she asked, "Are you angry with me because he isn't dead?"

Edmund didn't answer. He merely glared at her and let go of them both. Seersha fell back, catching herself on her elbow and hissing at the shooting pain. The boy rolled onto his feet, crouching on the balls of his feet as he watched Edmund carefully. Seersha put her head on one side, lips trembling and eyes wide, "Edmund."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, "You were never this bad."

Sebastian put his head on one side, "He is a few hundred years younger than I am. You must realize that. We are like humans in some ways," he looked disgusted as he spoke, "We mature with age. He still has a few hundred years to mature."

There was a sudden burst of giggles from Seersha. She clapped her hands over her mouth, but cracked under Sebastian's glare. She pressed her face against her knees, trying to stop her laughter. She looked up, mouth opening as she drew breath to speak. Ciel reddened, "Whatever you're going to say, please don't."

"But it was funny!" Seersha cried as she jumped to her feet and crossed her arms. She grabbed Edmund's arm and pulled him down to her level. His eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, then he went white. He glared at Sebastian, covered Seersha's ears and hissed at Sebastian, You were involved in that? But you always told me –" He cut himself off and growled.

Seersha continued her laughter as she pulled away from him. Ciel frowned, "What are giggling about?"

"Oh, just something that happened to Sebastian. It involved pigs and a cliff." Sebastian grimaced and walked away, refusing to look back.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to xPoisonedBlueRose13x, 1 Hell of a Monster, and round and round we go for their reviews. The offer for internet cookies has been revoked, there was an incident, but if you can figure it out you will receive recognition. And if anyone can figure out what Sebastian was involved, they will also receive praise. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

"My lady, we have a problem."

Seersha blinked up at Edmund. Her eyes drooped as she tried to roll away from him and bury her head in the soft pillow. "Go away. I'm tired."

"Lord Englewood is on his way to the Manor."

With a wild, high pitched yelp, Seersha was out of bed in a second. She ripped off her nightgown, tossing it to one side as she began struggling into the clothes she had laid out the night before. Edmund rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, avoiding looking at her till she stopped fiddling with her clothes. Seersha ran to the door, dashing down the hall as she howled, "Everyone up! We're leaving now!"

Jim was out of his room in a second; naked as the day he was born. Edmund snarled in annoyance and stepped in front of the boy. Ciel stumbled out of his room, his nightshirt hanging off one shoulder as he rubbed his eyes. Sebastian lurked in the hallway, keeping a watchful eye on everyone. Seersha stopped the assassin in his tracks as he started to walk to the stairs. "You can't come with us. You'll have to stay here. Just tell the proprietor I said you could stay and she'll let you do whatever you please."

He nodded, slipping away silently as Edmund reappeared and glared at him. Jim grabbed Seersha's arm, "How is he alive?"

Seersha smiled, "I slipped him a drink."

Jim patted her, "Good for you." He leaned up to her ear, "When are you going to use it on Edmund? You'll need a stronger dose."

She gagged, "Are you insane?"

Jim put his head on one side, looking up at her questioningly, "Did you really just ask me that?"

Seersha rolled her eyes. "Go get dressed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was the carriage ride from hell." Jim pronounced as he fell out of the carriage and grazed his bare knees on the gravel. Seersha dived out of the carriage, using Jim's back as a step. She dashed toward the house, nearly falling flat as her ankle rolled. Edmund stalked after her, leaving the others floundering in his wake. Sebastian picked Ciel up and strode round Jim as he followed Edmund inside.

Finny jumped when Seersha bounded in and shouted, "Quick, make sure everything's in order! I don't want anything out of place!" She stopped, "Where's Maylene?"

"I don't know. She and Bardroy disappeared an hour ago." Finny flinched when she whirled on him and glared. He flew toward the door, "I'll move the sandbags and the landmines."

Edmund appeared, looming menacingly over Seersha, "Landmines?"

She shrugged, looking away and refusing to meet his glare, "I thought they would come in useful if we ever got attacked by those undead things again. What were they called? It was such a stupid name." Her voice was slightly strained as she spoke.

Ciel and Jim stood side by side. In unison they asked, "What do you mean 'undead'?"

Seersha laughed, ruffling their hair as she replied, "You're not on Her Majesty's payroll anymore. You're not allowed to know about this sort of thing anymore."

Jim scowled, "I want to go back to being dead."

"But you said that being dead was boring." Seersha frowned. She caught sight of Sebastian slipping toward the kitchen and leaving Ciel on his own, but ignored him, despite the smile he sent in her direction.

"It was." Jim squirmed away from her. "Where's my room?"

Seersha smiled. "I have an idea." She pulled Ciel along as she caught up with Jim. "You both seem to enjoy playing dress-up. So, you'll be in costume for this meeting." Ciel squeaked in anger, but Seersha cut him off, "Don't worry, you'll be in boy's clothes."

Seersha was about to speak again, but she heard Edmund call her and stopped. She turned back to the door, running to Edmund and skidding to a stop when she nearly ran into the man entering. Edmund closed his eyes briefly, almost as if he was praying, but he said nothing and merely bowed to the man before taking his coat and stepping away into the shadows. Jim and Ciel peered around the staircase, watching to see how things would go. But they were interrupted by Maylene. She shook her head, "What are you doing? Spying on her?"

Both boys shuffled nervously. Maylene sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, I'll have to get you dressed."

The boys exchanged glances, turning to run at the same time. But Maylene caught them by the back of their collars and pulled them along. Ciel glanced over his shoulder when he heard Seersha laugh aloud and purr in a simpering voice, "Oh, that's so funny."

Seersha smiled up at the man. He had pale gray eyes, with deep lines around them and around his thin lips as well. His white hair was sparse and combed back away from his face. He wore a finely tailored suit that was obviously expensive. He had darker spots of his skin on his hands, face and the top of his head that his hair didn't cover. He smiled at her, taking her arm as they walked in the direction of the dining room. His voice was soft, slow and husky, but it echoed as he said, "Not really, you simply have a good sense of humor, Lady Phantomhive."

Seersha smiled again, but glanced over her shoulder as she did. She saw Ciel being yanked round the corner of the stairs by Bardroy. He was staring at her, frowning. He was glaring at her, murder shining in his eyes.

Seersha flinched.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seersha put her head in her hands, wincing as Jim purposely rubbed his chest and shoulder against Lord Englewood's arm. She looked up at Edmund, nodding at his questioning look. Edmund swooped down, propelling the blond boy out of the dining room. Seersha smiled at the older man, "I'm so sorry for his behavior. He's not exactly….normal."

"It's perfectly alright, my dear." He shook his head, his hair not moving at all. "I've seen boys like that before. They're damaged goods. Nothing can be done for some of them. Others will, eventually, return to a state of normality."

Seersha scowled, "Jim's not damaged goods."

"I know you'd like to think that, but –" Seersha's eyes hardened. Lord Englewood cut himself off, "But I suppose you know the boy better than I do and are more fit to judge his mental state than I am. I just hope you know what you may be letting yourself in for."

"What do you mean?" Seersha looked to her left as Maylene dropped several plates.

His Lordship acted as if nothing had occurred. He continued, dabbing at his mouth a napkin and muffling his words slightly, "You may be setting yourself up for a whole lot of love, or a whole lot of hurt."

Seersha considered his words, swirling her hair around her fingers and biting her lip as she thought. She began watching Ciel as the boy walked in. Jim darted out at him and ran his fingers along Ciel's sides. Ciel dropped the tray he was holding and glared at Jim as the bang echoed around the dining room. Seersha covered her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter. Then she jumped to her feet, "Ciel put that poker down!"

Lord Englewood sighed as she dashed toward the two boys and clouted them both roughly across their cheeks. As the yelling began to get louder, he looked up at Edmund, "You must get a hefty bonus at the end of the year."

Edmund merely smiled as he asked, "May I take your plate, my lord?" As he passed the shrieking trio he ignored them completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, all remnants of the dinner had been cleared. Lord Englewood was safely out of the Manor and on his way back to London, and the boys had been separated for several hours. Finny had been severely reprimanded by two annoyed demons after he had broken nine windows in a row. Bardroy had destroyed half of the kitchen as he tried to cook pudding for a late night snack. And Maylene had locked herself in a closet; unfortunately the closet was inhabited by several bats and half a dozen muskets. The closet was never the same again.

Now, Seersha was sitting on her bed, a book cradled in her lap, resting on the flimsy, white fabric of her nightgown. She had her chin in one hand. She yelped as her door flew open and her head jerked up. Ciel stalked in, face red and patch-less eye blazing. He was about to speak when Edmund flew in, followed by Sebastian. Seersha looked refused to look at Sebastian, keeping her gaze trained on Ciel. Edmund glared down at Ciel. The boy met his gaze squarely. Seersha cleared her throat. They both looked at her as she spoke, "Edmund, it's alright. He's been planning this for some time."

Edmund backed out, keeping an eye on Ciel as he went. Sebastian bowed his way out of the room, shaking his head as he shut the door. The demon's ignored each other studiously as they parted ways, the tension from their masters making both feel on edge in the other's presence. Back inside her room, Seersha patted the space beside her, "Come on."

Ciel sat down, staring at her and making no attempt to mask his anger. Seersha sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You used my family's name. Why?"

Seersha shrugged, looking down as she answered, "It wasn't my idea. But someone decided that if I was going to play the long lost cousin, I should have the name."

"So that's what you are? My 'long lost cousin'?"

"Of course I'm not," Seersha began laughing, but she stopped herself. Ciel's eye was hard and he was still glaring at her. She looked down at her book again. "But the people do like a good story. And if lying is what it takes to make them believe it, then that's what the nobility will do." She looked up at him, "That's why I'm a Phantomhive now." Seersha smiled, "How would you like a bedtime story?"

Ciel snorted, the disgust on his face accented by the scorn in his voice, "A bedtime story? How childish can you be?"

She stuck her tongue out. "I can be very childish." She held out a hand, putting her head on one side as she smiled softly, "Didn't your mother ever tell you a bedtime story?"

"Of course she did."Ciel frowned.

Seersha reached out and pulled on his sleeve, tugging him down next to her. She ruffled his hair, "How about, just for tonight, you act like a child again?"

Ciel rolled his eye. Seersha took his silence as a sign for her to continue. She leaned back, adjusting the pillow so it rested on the headboard, as she sighed. Then she began speaking, "Once upon a time…"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Seersha had finished her story. Ciel was curled up beside her, chin resting on his hand, hair mussed over his forehead, and mouth open slightly. Seersha looked down at him, contemplating. He looked younger in his sleep, innocent, at ease, unafraid. She kissed his forehead lightly, then pulled away and slipped off the bed. She shook her head as she got to her feet and padded out into the hall. She shut the door silently.

"Was your story true?"

Seersha muffled a scream by biting her tongue. She tasted blood. She whirled on Sebastian, "What are you doing?"

"I am merely keeping a close eye on my charge." A secretive smile stretched his lips into a ghoulish grin. Seersha flinched and stepped back, looking away from Sebastian as the demon's eyes began to glow. Her back hit the wall. Seersha realized she was trapped when Sebastian's hands landed softly on either side of her. She felt her chest tighten, breath faltering as she whispered, "I'll call Edmund."

Sebastian's grin grew even wider, "But what if he doesn't come?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Seersha looked him in the eyes. "He'll always come."

"Your faith in him is misplaced." Sebastian put a gloved hand over Seersha's mouth as she began to give an angry reply. "You don't understand demons, do you?"

She shook her head, putting a hand up and pushing Sebastian's fingers away, "I understand that demons are cruel, heartless, vicious and self-serving. I also understand that if Edmund wanted to he could kill me and no one would be the wiser. I understand that he only cares about me because I'm his one chance at forgiveness. What else do I need to know?"

Sebastian faltered, blinking once as he tried to regain his composure. Then he smiled, "I suppose you do understand."

Seersha shoved him away from her. She straightened, looking up at him without raising her chin. "Here's something I want you to understand." She pointed a finger directly at his face. "If you ever touch Jim again, I will kill you myself."

"How could you do such a thing?"

"A stake through the heart might –" Seersha cut herself off, thinking for a moment before she spoke, "No, that only works on vampires."

Sebastian smiled again, but his smile changed into a frown as Seersha spoke again. "I knew what you were doing, you and Claude. The two of you plotting behind closed doors. I knew what the roses meant. The entire time, I knew. But I thought Claude loved me, that he would care enough to save m- him. No, I saw what – I was - wasn't the-"

Seersha panted raggedly. She put her hands over her face, fingernails digging into the skin on her forehead, leaving red marks behind, marks almost deep enough to draw blood. Her shoulders trembled as she tried to control her breathing. After a moment, she looked up at the tall demon, eyes wide. Sebastian stared at her eyes intently, for what seemed like an eternity, one brow arching. Then he smiled, "You really ought to have that looked at."

Seersha closed her eyes, covering them protectively as she sank to the ground. Sebastian smiled, kneeling so he could cup her chin in his hand. He tilted her face up, smiling as her hands fell away from her eyes and hung limp at her sides. He stroked her hair, "No need to worry. I won't tell Edmund about any of this. If you answer my question: was your story true?"

"Yes."

Sebastian stared at her. Then he pulled back, letting her slip down the wall to the floor. "You're not lying."

"Why would I? You'd see through it in a moment." Seersha replied, curling her knees underneath her, she tensed as Sebastian stared at her appraisingly.

"I see the resemblance in your face, but your hair is-"

"The color I was born with." Seersha stood up, blinking carefully. "May I go to bed now?"

"Of course you may." He bowed as she brushed past him, "Goodnight, Lady Illegitimate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barely a moment later, was Ciel woken to Sebastian shaking his shoulder gently. The demon was smiling and his eyes danced as he murmured, "My lord, I have something to tell you." He leaned forward, whispering in Ciel's ear as he continued grinning.

Ciel stiffened, eyes going wide. His mouth fell open in shock and his face turned red with anger.

**XXXXXX**

**Thanks to 1 Hell of a Monster, CaptiveAuthor, anna the viking XD, and xPoisonedBlueRose13x for their reviews. I'll try and get the next chapter up a little sooner. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Edmund strode down the stairs, eyes blazing and hair a mess. He sniffed the air, movements sharp and birdlike. He was in the kitchen in a second. Bardroy and Maylene saw the look in his eyes and vacated the area with a speed almost akin to Edmund's own. Sebastian looked up at him, smiling sardonically, "Did you have a good rest?"

Edmund snarled, "What did you say to her?"

Sebastian smiled, "It was a friendly conversation."

"Friendly conversation," Edmund sputtered, then his eyes narrowed, "She hasn't spoken since she came to bed last night."

"'Came to bed'?" Sebastian's lips curled, "I didn't think that was your style."

Edmund's face twisted with scorn, "I would never stoop to that form of persuasion. And if I ever did, it would be something I picked up from your influence." Edmund snarled back. He grabbed Sebastian' arm twisted the smaller demon into a hunched position and slammed Sebastian's cheek down on the stove top.

"You know that doesn't hurt." Sebastian smiled as his skin burned away and exposed the bones. "Why do you try?"

"It makes me feel better." Edmund snarled as he jammed Sebastian's face more firmly against the stove. "What did you do to her?"

"I merely asked questions. She did everything else all on her own." His eyes narrowed, "But if I may say so, you always seem to pick the most delicious –"

Edmund growled. He picked Sebastian up and hurled him across the table. Plates, bowls, unprepared foodstuffs all clattered to the floor. Sebastian rolled to his feet and smiled calmly as his skin began repairing itself. He put his head on one side, "Come on then little one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seersha sat still, legs crossed beneath her and her eyes shut, propped up by one hand. She turned her face up to the sky and spoke softly, "Ciel, don't be angry."

His palm connected with her chin. Seersha was knocked off balance. Her body slammed against the ground and her right cheekbone split open. She hissed in pain, curling up and putting her hand over her cheek protectively. Seconds later, Seersha looked up at Ciel, smiling lightly, "Temper, temper, you should work on your manners."

He swore. He knelt down next to her, unsure of what to do when he saw the blood on her cheek and the bruise that was rapidly forming on her chin. Seersha's hand shot up. Her fingers twined in his collar and she jerked him down. His chest hit the ground and he felt Seersha slam her fist into his lower back. Instantly crippling pain knifed through him and he yowled.

His elbow shot up and hit her in the throat. Seersha choked and fell back. Ciel was on his feet in a moment. He stood over her, feeling a strange emotion climb up from the pit of his stomach and coil somewhere in his chest. She sat up, resting her bleeding cheek on her skirt. Her eyes were almost shut as she murmured, voice rough and pained, "You could've simply asked instead of hitting me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jim leaned out the window, watching the two demons struggling with one another in the back gardens. He smirked, "Oh, if only Grell could see this. He wouldn't know whether to be jealous or try to capture it forever in his memory."

Finny put his head on one side. "I don't know what's so interesting." He sauntered off.

"You're just jealous!" Jim glared after him for a moment, then his eyes lit up deviously. He dashed down the hall calling, "Maylene, I have something I want to show you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ciel dropped down beside her. He grabbed her right wrist and twisted it sharply. Seersha merely smiled at him and bent forward slightly. "Do you like it?"

He fumbled for an answer. "I don't- what –"

"You're more demon than human at this point." Seersha pulled her wrist away from him. Her pale skin was marred with bright red finger marks. She frowned, "I don't know what to do with you." Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the soft caress. Seersha's thumb stroked his skin softly, "Little boy, you're in more trouble than you know what to do with. Does your body ache?"

He stayed silent and merely looked at her. Seersha's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as she looked around. She jumped to her feet, grabbing Ciel and shoving him behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she muttered, "I hope you have clothes."

Annaliese stepped out of the bushes and smiled. "I do." Her mouth twisted in a smirk, "Well, sort of."

Ciel shook his head and Seersha put a hand over his eyes. Annaliese wore only a short, white, belted tunic that barely concealed her hips. Anna shrugged, "I think I found out something interesting."

"Oh, really," Seersha raised a brow, "And just what would that be?"

Annaliese smiled, "Not much. I just happened to find out about several interesting beings who've taken up residence in the local church's bell tower." Her face lit up, "Oh, and I have someone you'll want to meet." Her gaze shifted to Ciel, "But you've already met him."

Claude stepped out, eyes narrow and disgusted behind his glasses. He moved slowly, as if he was trying careful not to hurt himself. His suit was slightly too big for him. Ciel's eyes widened and he moved closer to Seersha. She stepped forward, mouth twisted in anger, but still trying to remain civil, holding out her right hand, "Nice to meet you."

He took her hand, fingers strong and sure. He pressed a kiss to her skin, making it last as long as he could. Seersha swiped her hand on her skirt, not bothering to hide her disgust. "Anna, why is _he_ here?"

Anna smiled, "He's here to help." Her eyes narrowed, "And he happens to be providing me with another service."

Seersha blinked, "Oh, I didn't think –"

Ciel stepped back, "Sebastian!"

Seersha grabbed him, putting a hand over his mouth and hissing, "You idiot!"

Sebastian was there in moments. He saw Claude. His eyes narrowed and he growled. Seersha gasped. She dived in-between them as they moved toward one another. "Stop it!"

Sebastian shoved her aside. Ciel caught her as she fell. Seersha hunched her shoulders, eyes flashing angrily as she glared at Sebastian. Edmund was there a second later. He inspected her carefully, holding her above the ground by the elbows. He put her down, pushed her toward Ciel. He gave the boy a stern look, then advanced on Claude and Sebastian. Ciel took Seersha's hand and pulled, trying to force her away from the three. Annaliese lounged on the ground, watching the demons and smiling seductively as she arched her body provocatively.

Seersha stayed still, refusing to move. Ciel grabbed her and yanked as hard as he could. He pulled her over and the two crashed into a heap on the grass. He grabbed her wrists and twisted. Seersha squeaked in pain. Ciel muttered under his breath. Edmund and Sebastian ignored them, concentrating instead on Claude. Seersha tried to get up, but Ciel held her down firmly. Seersha looked at Anna, "How is he alive?"

Annaliese smiled, "He's got connections that Edmund and Sebastian can only dream of."

Seersha raised a brow, "Like who?"

"Well, who the hell do you think?"

Seersha smiled, "I didn't think anyone would like Claude, no matter what sort of favors he did for them." Her eyes narrowed, "It's not that." She looked at Claude, lips curving in a smile, "He kicked you out. Your master didn't want your trouble rubbing off on him. He threw you to the wolves and didn't think twice."

Claude landed beside her. He picked up Ciel, tossed him to one side and picked Seersha up be her hair. Her legs kicked in a futile effort to touch the ground. She hissed in pain and Edmund started toward her. Sebastian caught his shoulder and stopped him. Claude ignored them as he lifted Seersha higher and asked, "You damned child, do you know what sort of trouble you've gotten me into?"

"I don't care!" Despite her angry words, Seersha whimpered as his grip tightened and he lifted her even higher. "It's not my fault anyway!"

Ciel stood up and considered jumping at Claude. Edmund clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing and beginning to flame. Sebastian held on a little tighter, just in case Edmund decided to leap forward. Claude snarled at Seersha as she tried to kick him. Anna laughed.

"Claude, you came back!"

Claude's golden eyes widened and he released Seersha instantly. She landed on her feet and scrambled back. He whirled, but wasn't quick enough to avoid Jim. The boy threw himself into Claude's arms. He wrapped all his limbs around the demon and held on like a leech. Claude's face went white and he looked as if he was going to be sick. "Let go."

"But didn't you miss me?"

Seersha grabbed Jim's arms and tried to pull him free. Jim refused to let go and Seersha turned to Ciel, "Help me!"

Ciel smirked, "Not a chance."

Seersha's glare made him falter. There was something dark flashing in her silver eyes and it made him nervous. He stepped forward and grabbed Jim's left arm. He heaved and Jim flew off. The three went down in a heap. Anna began to laugh as she strode over and grabbed Jim. She held him up as she said, "I can see why Claude wanted you." She sniffed him, and her nose turned up in disgust, "I can also see why he got tired of you."

Jim's face flushed, eyes welling up with angry tears. Seersha grabbed him and held him close as she snapped, "Shut up, Anna." She petted Jim's hair as she sighed and seemed to regain her composure, "Now, who's in the bell tower?"

"All of them!" Anna proclaimed gleefully. Her eyes danced, "They're all in there and they're going to kill you all." Then she looked at Claude, "I suppose I will miss you, but that's purely for selfish reasons."

He nodded, "I know." He smirked, eyeing her carefully.

Seersha smiled as Jim muttered, "What do you know, he does have emotions."

Ciel looked up at Anna, "Tell us who's in the tower."

Sebastian stepped forward as Anna leaned down and sniffed Ciel. She laughed aloud, "You can't tell me what to do." She ruffled his hair, "It's a good thing you're not in hell. You're so cute; you'd be passed around like a collection plate in a Baptist church."

Ciel was red. He stepped back, eyes blazing red fire as he snapped, "Sebastian."

The demon jumped at Anna. Anna tensed and grinned. Claude smiled, waiting to see what would unfold. Edmund knocked Jim aside as he reached for his charge. Seersha jumped in-between them, pushing Anna out of the way and turning to face Sebastian in a second. Sebastian hit her, the full force of his strength slamming against her chin.

She went down. Her body was limp and blood trickled from her mouth and nose.

Edmund roared and grabbed Sebastian's throat. His grip was so tight it split Sebastian's skin. The demon's blood stained his white shirt and Edmund's sleeve. Claude continued smiling as he stepped back and gave them room. Anna stood beside him, her fingers fiddling with his hair. Edmund threw Sebastian through a bush and jumped after him.

Jim looked down at Seersha. He knelt and touched her blood. Then he licked his fingertips and smiled. Ciel looked at him in disgust, shoving him to one side as he knelt down next to her. Seersha's face was white. He put his head on one side, suddenly reminded of someone he had known years ago. Then he shook his head and dismissed the notion.

He started to clean the blood, but instead he stopped and looked at it. His eyes, still red began flaring again. Jim smiled and held up his still bloody fingertip, "Try some."

Ciel slapped his hand aside and began cleaning the blood from Seersha's face. Her eyes opened and she sighed, "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Ciel yanked her up and shook her, "Are you insane?"

She smiled, "No, but I don't need Sebastian killing her. She can help me and I need her. If you were in my place you'd have done the same thing."

Ciel frowned, knowing he couldn't deny it. Jim suddenly cackled, "Eddie and Sebbie are good dancers."

Seersha jumped to her feet, blood trickling from her nose as she stood straight. "Edmund, stop, let him go!"

Edmund released Sebastian and jumped to her side. He stood beside her, crouched slightly and teeth bared in a snarl. Seersha looked up at him, then rested her fingers on his cheek, "Edmund, please, he didn't mean to. Just let it go."

He continued glaring at Sebastian. For his part, Sebastian was smiling as he walked back to Ciel. He put his head on one side, continuing to smile as he said, "That's right Eddie, just let it go."

Seersha frowned, "You can kill him now."

Edmund grinned manically.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A little more than several hours later, when the sun was setting and the house was getting cold, Ciel and Seersha met for a council of war in the drawing room. Seersha sighed, "He refuses to talk to me."

"Sebastian actually locked me out of his room." Ciel looked outraged, "He locked me out!"

"You mean he's never done that before?"

"No, does Edmund do that to you?"

"Of course, he used to do it to me all the time. Then he started to get along with me." Ciel stared at her as she continued, "He even locked me in a wardrobe once."

Ciel blinked, "You're joking."

"Not at all," Seersha started to stand, but Ciel pulled her back down, "We need to talk."

"About what," She crossed her legs gracefully, and looked at him as she crossed her wrists gracefully as she smiled at him.

Ciel moved so he was sitting very close to her. His voice was low and raspy as he asked, "I want to know about your story."

"I haven't written anything recently, can you be more specific?" She gave him a wry smile.

Ciel scowled at her, "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." She giggled, "Well, maybe a little."

Ciel grabbed her shoulder. He shook her hard, "Will you stop acting like a child and tell me –"

Seersha's hand connected with his cheek.

Ciel stared at her, his hand going up to his cheek and touching the sting. Seersha stood up and walked to the fireplace. She stabbed the poker into the ashes. They sparked red and spat at her. Seersha turned to Ciel and swallowed, "You're going to die."

He stared at her, eyes wide. She sighed, "Good, you've shut up."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, this took longer than I expected to post, I'm so sorry. Anyhoo, Thank you's go out to: anna the viking XD, 1 Hell of a Monster, Lovely Rain Dancer, and xPoisonedBlueRose13x for their reviews. I also want to thank everyone who's Favorited/followed my story, or put it on their watch list. Thanks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Seersha sat down next to him. She rested her hands on his knees and stared him in the eyes, "You're not going to die. I was just trying to make you shut up."

Ciel glared at her angrily, "Tell me what is going on right now."

Seersha shook her head, "I don't know everything. And I already told you most of what I know. My former guardian angel is trying to kill me." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Unless, that's not what you want to know?"

"Is what Sebastian told me true?"

"Has he ever lied to you before?"

"Yes," Ciel looked annoyed.

Seersha's smile made Ciel feel as if his face was on fire. "I remember now. He did do a lot of that for a while."

Ciel scowled, "Are you going to tell me the truth yet?"

"I already did. Was it not clear?" Her playful attitude set Ciel's teeth on edge.

"I want you to explain it again."

"Can I hear a 'Please' with that order?"

Ciel almost slapped her. Seersha saw his eyes narrow and begin to flash with a reddish light. She put her hands over his, covering them. His skin was so hot Seersha felt as if it was burning her hands. Ciel turned his hands over; he threaded his fingers through hers and held them as tightly as he could. Seersha looked down at their hands, then she lifted her gaze to meet Ciel's. He looked at her, a vacant, lost expression in his eyes. She shook her head, "Fine."

She stared at him, silver eyes glinting. Her voice was low and hypnotic as she began to speak…

_ The slender girl stood in the deserted kitchen. Her thick red hair was pulled neatly beneath the white snood she wore. Her long black dress had a knee length apron tied tightly over it. Her sleeves were rolled up, exposing her slim, white arms. Her black eyes narrowed as she glared at the pot she scrubbed vehemently. _

_Her __Deni Marsh looked up as Vincent Phantomhive entered the kitchen. The young noble's face had a slight flush to it, and a sprinkling of dirt on his left cheek. He shut the door quietly. He smiled at her as he walked past her station, long fingers brushing, seemingly accidentally, across the back of her hand as he passed her. _

_Deni looked down, pale cheeks slowly turning to a dark pink as she flushed in embarrassment. Vincent picked an apple out a barrel and leaned against the wall, watching Deni closely as she went about her duties. He smiled behind his hand as she almost dropped a china dish. He knew his scrutiny was causing her discomfort. _

_Deni turned on him, hands soapy and red from scrubbing, "Do you have anything you need me to do?"_

_Vincent shook his head, "Carry on."_

_Deni bit her lip. She turned away, but did her best to keep him in line of sight. She heard his footsteps and stiffened. Vincent's hand rested on the bow in the middle of her lower back. He pulled at the strings and Deni turned on him. Her apron came undone and Vincent pulled it away from her. He tossed it to one side. _

_Deni watched it fall then looked up at Vincent. He smiled at her, "You look better in dark colors."_

_She gave him an annoyed glance, but kept her voice pleasant as she said, "It's my uniform. I have to wear it."_

"_Not if I say you don't." He leaned down and murmured in her ear, "In fact, you have to do anything I say."_

_Deni frowned at him, "That's not fair."_

_Vincent touched her cheek, "It might not be fair, but you enjoy it just as much as I do."_

_Deni pulled away from him. Vincent stepped away from her, "I'll want you in my room by ten. Understood?"_

_As he swept out she muttered, "Understood."_

Ciel jumped to his feet. He shouted at Seersha, "Liar! My father would never do that!"

Seersha watched him pace for a moment, eyes traveling with his pace. She leaned back, propped up on her elbows as she said, "He was only nineteen. You can't expect sense from a boy that age." She laughed, "Look at Samson."

"Samson?" Ciel looked at her helplessly.

"The epitome of male idiocy, he was only a kid himself and looked at the things he messed up." Seersha grinned.

Ciel groaned. The he frowned. He whirled on her. Seersha realized his intent and sat up. Ciel's forehead collided with her chin and the upper part of her windpipe and they both let out strangled yelps. Ciel rubbed his forehead. Seersha gulped and coughed, leaning back on the couch as she tried to breathe naturally.

Ciel grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Seersha leaned limply against his shoulder. She continued gasping and Ciel could feel her trembling. She punched his shoulder weakly, "That hurt." Her voice was raspy and her words ended in a cough.

Ciel shook her, "Will you hurry up and explain!"

"I just did."

Ciel snarled. He glared at her, "My fath-"

"_Our father_," Seersha smiled, "Remember that little brother."

Ciel's lips tightened into an angry line. He glowered at her, then turned away and put his chin in his hands. Seersha cupped his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eye. "If you like, I can ask Anna to make you forget about this."

"Of course not," Ciel pulled away from her, "If I did that Sebastian would smirk at me constantly and not tell me why."

Seersha laughed, "He's just the type to do that."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"I don't see why I should." Seersha looked unconcerned. "He hurt Jim."

"Your precious Jim is –"

"A total brat, I know." Seersha stood up, "But he's my friend."

"Your faith in him is blind."

Seersha's eyes flashed. She rounded on him suddenly, "At least I have faith in something."

Ciel stood slowly, eyes blazing as he glared at her, "What does that mean?"

Seersha's laugh was manic. "Even the Queen saw that."

Ciel stared at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Seersha's silver eyes shone. Her tone was condescending as she spoke in a slow, deliberate voice, "Her Majesty prefers my services."

"What can you do that I couldn't?" Ciel challenged.

"Vampires, werewolves, zombies, harpies, griffins, demons, witches, and the occasional horse thief," Seersha grinned, "And I'm pretty good with national intrigue."

Ciel glowered at her, "Werewolves don't exist."

"As far as you know," Seersha grinned. She held out a hand, "Sorry for getting angry."

Ciel took her hand, surprised by how strong her grip was as her fingers tightened on his. She jerked him forward and grabbed the back of his neck. Ciel wriggled and swore. Seersha walked him to the door and tossed him out into the hall. She kicked him sharply on the behind as she slammed the door behind her. Ciel slipped and fell against the wall. He glowered at her and muttered a curse.

Seersha patted his head, "I'll ask Maylene to wash your mouth out with soap later."

His startled expression made her laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm so sorry this took SO LONG! I got caught up in several other fandoms and my brain refused to work properly! **

**Thanks to 1 Hell of a Monster and anna the viking XD and to everyone who has or will read this story for being so patient with my horrible procrastinating tenancies! I know I'm awful! Anyway: Thank you all again!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Dinner that night, quite literally, stunk to high heaven. Bardroy had cooked everything, even their drinks. Seersha stared at the blackened fish in front of her, then looked up at Maylene and asked, "Was this caught when Moses walked the earth?"

Maylene shook her head, "No, it was fresh this morning."

Seersha put her hand over her eyes, "That was sarcasm."

Jim poked at the fish, "I don't want it."

"As much as I hate him, I have to agree." Ciel held his nose and looked at the offending fish as if it was pure evil.

Claude and Anna peered in, but disappeared moments later when the smell hit them. Seersha shook her head, "I'm going to get Edmund."

She stood up so quickly she knocked her chair over. She matched out of the dining room. On her way to Edmund's room she stopped at the garden shed and retrieved a large mallet. Jim and Ciel followed her, both looking a little nervous and keeping a ways behind her.

When Seersha reached Edmund's door, she knocked on it lightly and whispered, "Edmund, open the door." When there was no answer, her voice rose, "If you don't unlock this door right now –"

She ended her sentence by slamming the mallet against the door. Chips of wood flew everywhere and Jim yelped as one hit him in the nose. Seersha stopped long enough to spare him an apologetic glance, then continued. It only took two more hits for the door to buckle inward. Seersha kicked the rest of the door down and stepped inside. She stopped and put her head on one side. Then her eyes narrowed and she turned to the boys, "I'm going to kill them."

"Why, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"He's not here." Seersha's face was pale, "And I'll bet quite a bit the other one isn't either."

"You can say his name." Ciel muttered.

Seersha's eyes narrowed, "I don't want to." She swung the mallet onto her shoulder, "Come on. We're going to talk to Anna."

She marched purposefully down the hall. Jim and Ciel trotted behind her. As they walked, Jim began poking Ciel in the shoulder, "Did she tell you? Did she tell you? Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Jim's eyebrow went up, "Well, the two of you did have a nice long chat this afternoon."

Ciel wondered how Jim managed to make almost everything he said sound dirty. He sniffed, "I don't see how what we talked about is any of your business."

Jim scowled. Then he ran after Seersha and grabbed her around the waist, "Seer, he's being mean to me!"

Seersha snapped, "Stop it Ciel."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" Jim interjected.

Seersha snapped at them, "Honestly, it's like having two little brothers instead of one."

Jim jumped for her again and latched onto her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Is that all you see me as, a little brother?"

"Yes," Seersha looked down at him. "Let go."

Jim released her. He scowled at her back and muttered under his breath. Ciel glanced at him, then at his sister, then he asked, "Do you like her?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "No, of course not. I've only known her since I was a kid. She was the only girl who paid attention to me and didn't think I was a demon. She's the only girl who was nice to my little brother." He snorted, eyes down as he studied the floor intently, "Of course I'm not in love with her."

Ciel looked at him smugly, "Hah! I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Jim's cheeks flamed a brilliant red.

Seersha looked back at them, "Are you alright back there?"

Jim and Ciel answered in unison, "Yes!"

She looked at them suspiciously, then ignored them as she caught sight of Anna. The Nephilim was hanging out a window and smiling manically. Seersha joined her, holding the mallet at her side. She smiled at Anna, "Where did they go?"

"The church," Anna sighed, "Claude said I couldn't go."

"Which church?"

"The big one, the one with the statues of the angels outside," Anna replied as she walked away.

"There isn't a church with angels." Seersha answered as she frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she is," Jim cut in.

Seersha patted his head. Then she frowned, "Did you say statues?"

"Yes, why," Anna asked as she turned to face Seersha.

Seersha sighed, "They're probably gone by now, which could be good or bad depending on your viewpoint." She turned on the boys, "Be at the door in twenty minutes. We have work to do."

**XXXXXXXX**

The churchyard was dark. The shadows of headstones cast grim shadows across the ground. Four angels perched on top of a mausoleum. They watched the three demons on the ground carefully. Onnjel smiled at them as he stood up and spread his wings. He swopped down and landed in front of them. He smiled, "Faustus, I'm surprised you came."

"You're trying to kill me. It was only prudent for me to take a preemptive strike."

"I suppose that's always a good reason to team up with other damned creatures." The angel who had spoken drifted lazily to the ground. He was taller than Edmund and as thin as a rake, but his muscles were taut and well defined beneath his shirt. His brown hair was tied back and his brown eyes snapped as he looked at Claude angrily, "You took my charge."

"You left him vulnerable." Claude smiled, "That's your mater's problem. He gives these humans free will, then when they call out to him for help he expects them to figure it out on their own. Can I help it if they turn to me for help?"

Onnjel put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Brett now is not the time. We need to wait for the final member of this party to –" His eyes gleamed, "Here she is now."

The dusky skinned, white haired Hannah appeared. She looked at the angels. She smiled, "It's wonderful to see you all again." She looked at Claude and Sebastian, "I was hoping not to see you again." Her eyes lit on Edmund, "What do I have here?"

Edmund looked almost nervous as her hand brushed along his lapel. Sebastian smiled, "Does she alarm you?"

Edmund glared at him. As he began to reply, he lifted his chin and sniffed the air. He shook his head, "They followed us."

Sebastian's eyes blazed as Seersha and her boys appeared. She wore boy's clothes and finely tailored waistcoat with pale white lilies embroidered into the silvery design. Seersha wore a thin suit of armor over the waistcoat and had a sword strapped across her back. She had a pair of guns strapped to her hips and looked almost like gunfighter. The boys also carried swords and wore armor. Each one had a gun at the hip. Seersha looked at Onnjel and spat out, "You bloody coward."

He looked confused, "My dear, what on-"

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Onnjel's pleasant smile was unnerving.

"Luka," Seersha's voice was sharp and harsh, "Where is he?"

Jim choked, his eyes widening as he stared at Seersha. Edmund sighed, a long suffering expression in his eyes, though his face remained smooth and expressionless. Hannah looked sharply at Seersha, "How did you know?"

"It's only common sense." Seersha rounded Hannah, eyes ablaze, "If my, Ciel and Jim's former guardians are here, it makes sense that Luka's would be too." She faced Onnjel defiantly, "Though why you're here, I don't know. I never made a contract."

"But you took this _demon_ in."

"I did nothing of the sort." Seersha replied huffily, "He wouldn't leave. He skulked around outside my door for nearly a month before I spoke to him. Do you know how annoying it was? I couldn't set foot outside my own home without him swooping down and trying to do things for me." She scowled. Then her face cleared and she laughed, "I got used to it though."

"Which is why I need to save you from Perdition," Onnjel's voice was earnest and his eyes were dark and sad.

"You can't save me if I don't want saving."

"Then I'll send you to hell where your demon can finally posses you ful-"

Seersha stepped forward and stabbed him in the throat. Golden blood gushed out in a wide spray and stained Seersha's hands, arms, face and neck. She gulped and stepped back. Edmund grabbed her by the neck and shook her, "You little fool."

Seersha twisted free, scrubbing the blood off her cheeks as best she could. Onnjel stepped back, her sword still embedded in his throat. He pulled it out, slowly, an inch at a time and as the tip of the sword exited, his skin flowed together as if it had never been broken. Onnjel licked his blood off the tip of the sword. His mouth stretched inhumanly as he said, "You know you can't kill me that way."

"I can try." She spat at his feet. Onnjel tossed the sword to the ground and blinked.

Edmund swore. Seersha rounded on him and reprimanded him sharply, "I don't care for that sort of language and you know it. And especially not around ladies, apologize to Hannah."

Jim mumbled, "She's no lady."

Seersha cuffed him across the cheek. "It doesn't matter what she's done. She's a woman, your elder and you will all," Her gaze was blank, "Show her the proper respect."

Edmund bowed his head deferentially to her, then turned to Hannah. His voice was sincere as he said, "I do apologize. It was a slip of the tongue." He looked her over quickly, his tongue darting out to flick over his upper lip.

Hannah seemed flustered by his apology. She looked down, cheeks darkening slightly. Then she looked up at him a said, "I suppose I accept your apology, but I will expect a favor in the near future."

"If we survive this night, I'll be more than happy to oblige you."

Seersha rolled her eyes. Jim gagged as he muttered to Ciel, "They're flirting."

"I know." Ciel wrinkled his nose, "It's disgusting."

"Could we please get back to the matter at hand?" Claude asked. His eyes shone with annoyance as he looked over his companions.

Seersha smiled at him, "Oh, right, I almost forgot."

She looked at Onnjel, "Edmund's going to do his best to kill you now."

"Not if I kill him first."

Onnjel's smile was cold and merciless. Seersha gulped and stepped back. Her hand flashed down to her hip and her gun came out like lightening. Her bullet struck Brett in the gut and his golden blood poured. Seersha smiled darkly, "Silver bullets. They cost a fortune, but they work on just about anything."

Ciel and Jim pulled their guns out and Ciel's bullet managed to wing the shoulder of the blond angel that had dropped to the ground on the boy's left. He fell back snarling at the boy. Jim whirled and shot him in the other shoulder. The two boys stood back to back and waited for Seersha's orders. She merely looked at Edmund and nodded.

The demon's smile was almost as cold as Onnjel's, but his eyes blazed happily as he threw himself at the smaller angel. Sebastian, Hannah and Claude followed him instantly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, this took forever! I'm an awful person for letting this sit for so long, but I can't find good links for the show anywhere, so I haven't been able to keep up with it. Ergo, the characters have faded a little. I hope you like it and will forgive me for taking so long!**

**Anyway, thanks to: Lovely Rain Dancer, CaptiveAuthor, Anna the Viking XD, 1 Hell of a Monster and OpalFaye for the reviews. And thanks to everyone for being so patient with me and my procrastinating ways! **

**P.S. The picture was done by IsaiahStephens. You can find the rest of his work on deviantART. **


End file.
